A hatter in Otherland
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: -SEQUEL- TO MELICIA IN WONDERLAND! Melicia finally has what she wants. She's engaged with Hatter and shes in Otherland with her lil brother Echo and her grnadmother. But why is Echo's boyfriend so obsessed with Hatter and who is he really? Hatter/OC READ!
1. Chapter 1: Just for the Record

**Authors note: Ok, so if you haven't read my "Melicia in Wonderland" fic, then you have to go on my profile and read it since this is the sequel. If you have read it, then enjoy!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland.**_

**Chapter 1: Just for the record**

2 days. That's how long the Hatter's been living in Canada instead of Underland. I haven't introduced him to anybody yet though. I'm planning to do that tonight at supper, but until I can do that, Tarrant's been living in my house without anybody (Not even my younger brother, Echo) knowing.

I look at Tarrant. He was reading my book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe. He's been quite interested in him and his poems since I answered his answerless riddle about the raven and the writing desk.

He was wearing his favorite top hat and his favorite suit. I wash his clothes every other day. He was so peculiar, but I loved him that way, maybe that's why I'm engaged to him.

I walk over to my pink writing desk and I start to draw him. I have so many pictures of him tapes all over my wall, but I made sure to include every detail into this one.

"Melicia, when will I meet your grandmother?" He asked as he pulls his eyes away from the book. I smile. His eyes were the brightest green I've ever seen and his orange hair seemed even brighter then usual, if that's even possible.

I pushed my huge glasses further up my nose and smile. "In about an hour. Can you wait that long or do you want me to ask my grandmother to make supper earlier then usual?" Tarrant nods and he smiles a toothy grin. I get up to walk out of the room but I hear a knock at my door. The door opens and Lore enters. "Hey Melicia, you grandmother told me-hey wait, who the hell is he? I've never seen him around here before? What's up with the hair? Is it dyed or naturally like that?" She says this as she pushed her medium length blonde hair back.

"This is my, uh, boyfriend, Tarrant. He just moved here a few days ago from, um, Halifax." I stumble on almost every single word. I'm such a bad liar. A Tarrant look at me with a confused look before (hopefully) he figured out I was lying. "You don't have a boyfriend, I'm your best friend and I know this kid of stuff because you're supposed to tell me everything!" She puts her hands on her hips. I hate it when she brags about being my best friend, because she doesn't even make the frigging list.

"How old is he anyway? He looks to old for you… and what's up with the clothes and the top hat? He looks like a freak. If he is your boyfriend, which I know he isn't, I would yell at you for having bad choice in guys." She wiggles her eyebrow and tries to judge him. I hate her. I hate her almost as much as I hate _her. Her _as in Alice.

"Tarrant is 21. And Tarrant's an actor, he um, plays a hatter in a play and we were, um, practicing his lines." Tarrant looked at me again with a quizzical look. He then turned to Lore and smiled, "Please to meet you, um??" Lore smiled a devilish smile. "Lore Richard at your service, and I do mean for anything." I stood there in shock, she was flirting with my frigging fiancé, well not that she knew we're engaged but still! Hatter took a step back and looked at her with shock written all over his face, his eyes a deep crimson. Well, I should be happy that this made him angry. "They'll be no need of that, _Lore._" Scottish accent was thick with his words. Lore stood there shocked.

I grabbed Hatter's hand and his eyes turned back to the normal green. "Sorry." He squeaked and I couldn't help but smile and marvel about how high is voice could go. "Ok, you guys look like your frigging married. It's so disgusting that I'm not even going to tell you what I was going to say, and let me just say this, Melicia, it was about your little faggot brother." She seemed happy with every word that spilt out of her lips, and I, personally, wanted her dead right there and then for calling my brother a faggot.

"My brother's not a faggot, and if you're going to call him things like that then you can get the hell away from my house and leave us alone!" I spat the words in a furious manner. She just went from annoying, to stupid evil whore.

She sighed and stomped out of the room, slamming my door behind her. I collapsed on my bed. My whole life everything I have has always been either shunned or taking away from me, and sometimes both.

Hatter sits down besides me and I hug him. Having someone there to make you feel better is actually rather nice. He wipes my tears away and I look up into his yellow eyes at the moment. I get up and put my long black hair into a ponytail. I was going to ask my grandmother if she could start supper a little earlier and see if Echo is ok.

I walk down the halls and into my brightly lit kitchen. The walls were a soft crème colour and the floor was hardwood. My grandmother was reading a book at the kitchen table. She looked up when she heard me walk in. "Hey Grams, I invited a friend over for supper, he's a, um, well he's a little odd but it's really important your nice to him. Is that ok?" The hazel eyes that almost everyone in my family has light up.

"Yes of course. I'll make my specialty and start right now! May I know whom I'm serving?" My grandmother put her book down and started to cook. I knew she was making spaghetti. I sighed and sat down, knowing that I was going to have to explain to her who he is and just how much he means to me.

"His name is Tarrant. He's extremely energetic, well that's one way of putting it I suppose. He's really sweet and when I was gone for a little while, I was spending the time with him." That was all I could say to brace my grandmother without making her worry. She smiled knowingly and I walked towards Echo's room.

I opened the door to find the messiest room in the house. The walls were lime green and the floors were carpeted pink. There were clothes thrown all over the floor and it looked like a hurricane had hit. "Echo?" I called and he came out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair extremely wet. "Oh, hey Melicia! Guess what?" My brother's were curled into a smile and I could tell he was extremely pleased. "What is it?" I asked with obviously less enthusiasm. "I got a date! His name is Edge! I can't wait for you to meet him! He's coming over for supper!" Suddenly I was a little worried about introducing Hatter to my family.

**Authors note: Ok, I'm sorry for the quality of this chapter! It sucks, but I promise better chapters in the future!  
**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	2. Chap2:Well great, now things are awkward

**Authors note: hey guys! Earth hour just ended over here! It was hard, but I spent the whole time playing poker with my older brother Kayle! I won! YAY! Anyway, heres the newest chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland.**_

**Chapter 2: Well great, now things are awkward**

"Echo, tonight is not a good night to have a potential boyfriend over for supper." Echo looked confused and a little surprised. Normally, I would be jumping up and down with my dear gay brother, but now I was worried of what this kid might think of Hatter.

"Why? What's wrong with tonight?" I shook my head and made sure the door was shut before whispering, "I should have told you this earlier, but Hatter has been staying at our house for the past 2 days and I'm introducing him to Grams during supper. I don't think you want-Edge right? - Over for supper while Hatter is." I explained as softly as I could. I knew he would either yell at me for not telling him the hatter was here or yell at me for letting Hatter come back with me.

"So? Edge will think Hatter is cool, but, um we should probably call him by his real name, which is?" I sighed in relief. He didn't care that Hatter was here. "Tarrant Hightopp." I said and he smiled.

He then picks up two shirts, one was a blue tee shirt with a black dress shirt unbuttoned on top of it and the other was just an orange tee shirt with the design of a dragon on it in black. "Which one do you think will look best on me?" He asks in a worried tone. I smile and pick the dress shirt one because it looked less dramatic and eye grabbing then the other.

I slide out of the room so my brother can change and walk into my room. Hatter had legs crossed while he sat on my bed and was looking my book that I created full of drawings of Underland and the people there. I walked over towards him and noted that he was looking at one with Alice being stabbed by the Knave… Maybe I shouldn't have put that one in it.

"What's this?" He asked as he pointed at the drawing. I wanted to run and hide to avoid this confrontation. I hated Alice and it's not my fault I wanted her dead. I drew this shortly after she had a knife held to her throat. "It's a drawing I drew when I wanted Alice dead so I could have you all to myself." I admitted in a sad tone. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I was ashamed.

"You wanted Alice to be murdered by the Knave? What made you feel this troublesome emotion towards her?" I wanted to answer his question but the only answer that came to my mind was "You" and I doubt he would want to be the cause of this hate towards her. He may not love her, but he still cares for her, just not in that way apparently.

"Hatter, I was jealous. I'm sorry. If I could go back and choose to draw that or not to draw it, I would choose not to because I don't want to upset you." My answer wasn't really an answer but whatever, he probably didn't notice.

He put the book of drawings beside him on the bed and looked up at me. His eyes were a mix of yellow and a light orange. I was worried of what he might say, but he smiled and his eyes turned green again before he grabbed my hand. "Come on. I want to go show you off to my family." I said with a smile. His eyes glowed even brighter.

I pulled him down the hall and watched as he tried to take it all in. I brought him to the kitchen and sat down on a chair, he sat down next to me. He looked around the room with wonder in his green eyes. "Hey, Tarrant." Echo says as he comes into the room. He was wearing the shirts I picked and dark blue skinny jeans. He sat down on the opposite side of the table, and I know why he did that, it was so he could sit next to this Edge.

"So when's your date going to get here?" I ask with a smile escaping my lips. The doorbell rang and Echo jumped from his seat. He opened the door and a tall guy with brown hair and flat brown eyes comes in. He was wearing normal enough light blue jeans and a navy tee shirt with a dark blue flannel shirt on top. He must be Edge.

Echo kisses Edge on the cheek and they walk in with smiles wider then Chessur's, which means they have to be pretty damn big. "This is my sister Melicia and her boyfriend Tarrant." Echo says as he points towards us accordingly. I smile. "Hi, you must be Edge, I've heard so much about you." I say as I wave. Hatter smiles and waves slightly. "Hey." Is the only word I hear come out of Edge.

Echo pulls Edge into a chair and my grandmother comes in holding 2 plates of spaghetti in each hand. She smiles as she looks at both guys. "Hello, I'm Echo and Melicia's grandmother, my name is Kandyl Frooman." She puts the plates down in front of us and disappears into the kitchen again.

I take my fork and begin to eat. I watch Hatter from the corner of my eye and I smile when I see he's twirling his spaghetti.

My Grandmother comes back in with a plate for herself and sits sown at the head of the table. She smiles and starts to eat before saying, "So Edge, tell me about yourself." I knew she probably wasn't going to ask Hatter because well, she's courteous and would ask without a gossipy little brother and his too quiet boyfriend. "There's not much to tell." He says without looking up from the plate. Grams stares at him with a little big of anger in her eyes but immediately dismisses it and turns towards Hatter.

"So Tarrant, tell me about yourself." The same line to someone who just heard you say it. Good going Grams. I pray silently that Tarrant wont say anything to be thought as insane. "Well, my name is Tarrant Hightopp and I'm a hatter." Well that's normal enough I suppose. "He's one of the greatest one's in the world." I add, giving a wink to my Hatter.

"A hatter, that's not something you see now a days. Do you like what you do?" She was relieved that he could talk, unlike a certain snobby brat we all know. Cough, cough, Edge.

"Oh yes very much so, Mrs. Frooman. I couldn't ask for a better profession." He smiles. His eyes were a very bright green. I was happy to see he was happy. "Well that's good, isn't it? How did you meet my granddaughter?" My grandmother smiled. I was so happy she wasn't my mother. My mom would have chewed him out by now about how being a hatter isn't a very good profession. "Tarrant and I met at a beautiful wondrous park. I was sitting on a bench drawing and these two twin boys dragged me towards him. Quite peculiar way to meet, now that I think about it." I said the words with confidence so that she wouldn't know I'm lying. I could tell she believed it. Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this!

Edge got up from the table and walked towards the door. "Thanks for supper." The words are coming from him but his lips don't move for him to say it. He opens the door and walks out leaving Tarrant, Grams, Echo and I dumbfounded.

**Authors note: And that was my second chapter! Yay! Hope you liked it! Anwyays review! (like always)**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	3. Chapter 3: Well hey, look who’s the ass

**Authors note: Ok, just to clarify with what I wrote last chapter, there is something a little off about Edge. Anyways hey Kennedy! Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls! **

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 3: Well hey, look who's the ass**

Echo starred at the door with wide eyes. I could tell he had certain expectations for his date with Edge, and he just failed all of them. "I'm going to my room. Thanks for supper, Grams." Echo said as he got up from his chair and brought his plate into the kitchen. Grams was still starring at the door dumbfounded.

"I don't like that young man. Something didn't click." She said as she picked up the dishes around the table. I had to agree with her; something about Edge was off. He either starred at his food or gave evil glares at Hatter, but I probably imagined the evil glares.

I got up from my chair and dragged Hatter back into my room. He sat down on the bed with a frown on his face. "Edge reminded me of someone I once knew…" I could see he was deep and thought so I sat down beside him and looked up at his face, trying decode what he was thinking.

"_He always forgets that your right beside him, doesn't he?" _Damn, I forgot about my mind yelling things at me. _No, he's just deep in though, duh! _I yell back. Maybe I am madder then my favorite Hatter.

Hatter snaps back into reality and I smile. "Do you mind telling me what you were thinking about? You zoned out for quite a while." I asked as I looked up at him. His hat was on crooked so I took the liberty of fixing it. "Is there a place were I can find names and ancestries of everyone everywhere?" Hatter asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Like a family tree? I think there might be one in the library at Echo's school. If you change clothes we could go there and see if you like." He nodded and I slid out of the room and into Echo's.

My brother was crying on his bed. I ran towards him as fast as I could. "What's wrong, Echo?" He looks up at me and wipes the tears. "Edge was a total asshole! He didn't stay very long, or talk to anyone and he made a horrible first impression!" I hated to see my brother like this, but what he said was true, Edge didn't seem like a very nice person from my first impression.

I went into his closet and grabbed blue jeans, a black tee shirt and a pair of red converse before slipping out of his room silently. I've never been good at making him feel better, I was the type of person who would breakdown and cry with him.

I walk into my room, give the clothes to Hatter and he slips into the bathroom silently. I look at my drawings all over the walls and focus on one of the Hatter. It was so normal and calm. In the picture, he was smiling beside me.

Hatter comes out of the bathroom with the top hat still on his head. I smile and laugh. I shouldn't expect him to take it off. I take note that the clothes are about 4 sizes to small. I make a mental note to stop by at the mall to buy him some new clothes.

I grab his hand and we walk out of the house and towards Stanley High School.

We get there in about 20 minutes. That's something I don't miss. Underland had no concept of time, but I always tried to pin one done anyways. At least I can know if I'm late or early for something.

I drag Hatter down the halls while receiving weird glares from teachers. You'd think they'd be used to weird looking people walking through the halls, guess not.

I open the door to the library and give Hatter little time to enjoy with wall-to-wall bookshelves. I drag him towards the "heritage" section and sit him down in a chair. I walk over to the reception desk where a short red head with brown eyes is typing something on a computer. "I need the ancestries for everyone everywhere." She gave me this huge black book with brown binding. It must have every single last name in the history of last names.

I brought it over to Hatter and set it in front of him. He smiles up at me and opens it under the letter "K" in England. He flipped through a few pages before he put his finger on "Alice Kingsley". Could that be the same Alice that I met in Underland about a week ago? And if so, then why do we have to look through a heritage book to find her? This Alice lived an extremely long time ago, how could it be the same one I met?

He was reading the description of her life and stopped at the part where she turned down Hamish Ascot's marriage proposal so she could travel to China, then she came back and married a man called Salem James, with whom she had 4 kids; Myth, Noire, Mercy and Edge.

"Oh my god! Is this the same Edge that we just met at supper? He didn't look anything like her… Why do we have to look in a heritage book to find Alice? Is it the same Alice then the one I met in Underland?" I whispered my questions silently. I wasn't in the mood for any confusion.

"Time doesn't exist in Underland, therefore you can reach it from any time period. Yes this is the same Alice, or so I think. And I know why I remember Edge now. He came to Underland after Alice but before you. He helped the bloody big head call war upon my fellow-" "Tarrant! Calm down." I said when I noticed the Scottish accent creeping into his words. "When did Edge leave Underland, Tarrant?" His eyes went back to a light green and he sighed, "I don't know. After the battle with the bigheaded witch he disappeared, we didn't know if he left or not, which could very well explain why he hasn't aged." Hatter shut the book and sighed. I knew this was annoying him. I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek,

"Don't worry, whoever he is, I'm sure he was just in a bad mood or something. I doubt he's related to Alice." He smiled up at me. His eyes were a bright yellow. "Thanks, Melicia. I love you." I smile up to him. "I love you too, Tarrant." But underneath the mutual feeling of love, I knew there was concern. If he really is Alice's son, what was he doing around Echo?

**Authors note: So that was it! Hope you liked it! I was trying to explain the reason why the time line if pretty frigged up in my story, so to clarify (In case you didn't get it) Melicia=2010 Alice=Whatever year Alice In Wonderland was supposed to take place (I don't know ok) Underland=same as Alice's. Please Review!**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	4. Chap4: Don’t worry, you just almost died

**Authors note: Hey people! I had school, so I apologize for not adding another chapter!**

**Peace in!  
**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 4: Don't worry, you just almost died**

We walked out of the library and back towards the clothes shop. Hatter needed a new outfit, something that fit his extravagant personality, and I was prepared to find it for him in normal clothes as soon as possible.

I pull him through the doors and his eyes go wide. There were racks and racks of clothing all shapes, sizes, colours and styles. "Melicia, what are we doing here? What is this place?" Hatter beamed as he looked at the rack full of hats.

"This is place, Tarrant, is my absolute favorite store in the history of amazing stores, it's called Stitches." I beam as I look at the bright pink skinny jeans by the rack full of blue ones. "And they sell brightly coloured clothes?" he asked as he picked up a pair of guy lime green skinny jeans. I smile. "That's precisely their goal. To make people look dark while wearing bright colours."

A tall woman with dyed blonde hair with blue streaks came over to us. I knew her as Rayne. "Hey Melicia, lookin' for some clothes for, wait, who's he?" Rayne was the owner of Stitches and she was extremely nice, but sometimes too curious. "I'm Tarrant. Please to meet you." Hatter said with a huge grin plastered on his face. I had no idea why he could like her so much until I noticed the huge blue top hat sitting crookedly on her head.

"Aha. So, who _is _he, Melicia." She put emphasize on each word which made me realize she thought he was cool and all, but she also wanted to know what he was doing here with me and who he was to me. "I'll tell you if you tell no one, understand?" I say, my voice quieter then a whisper. "Pinky swear." She says as she holds out her pinky. I let out a laugh and lower my voice even more, "He's my fiancé."

Her smile grows deviously and her grey eyes light up. "He is, is he? Well, I must admit you look perfect together. Now, are you're lookin' for today?" I smile at how kind she's being to Hatter, unlike someone we all know, cough, cough; Lore.

"His clothes shrunk in the dryer, so he needs new pants, a new shirt, new shoes since those are Echo's, maybe a new sweater and a hat." He smiles at the mention of a new hat. Rayne smiled back at the Hatter and gave him the critical eye. She could tell you exactly what size you were without even measuring you or asking. She was brilliant at her job. "You have a very epic height. I think I might have something for you. Wait right here." She ran off to a rack of clothes and began pulling out dozens of articles of clothing. "She's much kinder then _Lore._" Hatter said, emphasizing "Lore" with an unnecessary Scottish accent. "Hey, I'll admit it, Rayne is a lot nicer then Lore, but you should be nice anyway." I say as I grab his hand.

Rayne comes back after a few minutes with hundreds articles of clothing. "Ok, these should all fit. We shall see what we can do about the shoes afterwards, but until then, into the dressing rooms!" She says as she swats him away. Hatter walks into them and as soon as he shut the door, Rayne gives me an annoyed look. "You have a friggin' fiancé and you never told me?"

I sigh. I knew she would feel at least a little betrayed. "Well, he just recently proposed and if you hadn't already noticed, I was gone for basically a whole week, so I really had-" "That's another thing I want to ask you 'bout. Does Echo and Grams know? And you were gone to his house during that week, weren't you? You probably did naughty things there with him!" She interrupted me and I felt like telling her off, but I couldn't hold back a giggle after she said the word "naughty". Unless being late for a tea party qualified, I really hadn't done anything "naughty." "No one in my family knows. I doubt Mom will be pleased to see who I've fallen for but frig her, right? And I was at his house, but I didn't do anything naughty."

She tried to figure out if I was lying and gave up. She nodded and sighed. "So, do you mind telling me why you're getting married so young?" I look up at her and I understand what she's asking. She wanted to know if I was pregnant. "It's not what you're thinking, if you need to be reassured. I haven't even done anything like that with him in the first place, so I couldn't be. I'm getting married because I fell in love. Kind of like you and Shayde except we aren't going to ruin it by cheating on each other." Rayne's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't even mention him in a civilize conversation if you want to live, I swear to got Melicia."

I giggle at Rayne's reaction and turn to see the Hatter coming out in the first outfit, which suits his personality perfectly. He was wearing deep green skinny jeans, a green and black plaid hoodie, a yellow tee shirt with a faded black square design and his favorite top hat. "Ok Tarrant, whatd'ya think of this outfit?" Rayne asked in her weird slight rap way of talking. I look at his eyes that are a bright electric green colour. "I adore it!" He does a 360* and Rayne and I both giggle. "Just for that little spinny thing, I'll give it to ya half off on everythin'. Sound good or what?" I laugh at my friend who always slashes the prices in half when it comes to clothes for my friends and I. "Thanks Rayne. How much is it going to cost now?" She smiled. "The usual." I laugh. Whenever she slashes the prices completely "even" she refuses to do the math, so she just charged you 10$. It's a bad method, I'll admit it, but at least it's kind.

"Thanks, Rayne, I owe you like a thousand." I say as I give her 10$. She laughs and Hatter and I walk out of the store, him wearing his new clothes with his old ones in a bag that I was carrying. 

We walk back to my Grandmother's house in a happy silence. Things were so perfect. I don't believe I've ever been happier. We walk across the road and I see a car speed up. It was going so fast. The headlights were making it hard to see. It was about to hit Hatter until I screamed. The Hatter jumped back and ran towards me, therefore missing the car by a few feet.

Who was driving the car? But more importantly, why were they trying to kill the Hatter?

**Authors note: And that's the end of that chapter. Hope you liked it! I'm going to go take a shower now! Please Review!**

**Peace out!**

**Melanie Swirls.**


	5. Chapter 5: I’m not prepared, you?

**Authors note: Hey peoplez, I'm getting a lot less feedback on this story then "Melicia In Wonderland." May I ask why or is that just to bad? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

Melanie Swirls!

**Warning: This chapter contains what might be considered not "good" for children who don't know what Fanfiction "Lemon" is, but it's not dirty enough for me to consider rating it "M". So if you are under the age of 6 I compel you to read some other slightly dirty fanfiction so I don't get in trouble! Thanks! ;p**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 5: I'm not prepared, what about you?**

"Hatter! Are you all right? You could have died right there and then!" I said as I hugged him. He played with my hair affectionately until I pulled away. My eyes were full of tears.

"You could have died, Hatter." I state sadly. Hatter stroked my cheek softly. "But I didn't." He reminded me softly. "But if I hadn't screamed you would have been hit. You could have died or been seriously injured." I decided that I needed to remind him of how easily I hurt. "But I'm here now, alive and well. You need not worry on what happens in the past. It's much easier to forget." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I was balling my eyes out.

"It happened about 3 minutes ago, Hatter. How the hell is that in the past?" I ask and he tightens his grip around me. I know I shouldn't test his patience too much, but I was sad and he could have died! What would I do if he died?

He pushed my chin up so I was looking at his face before slowly putting his lips unto mine. His lips tasted like cinnamon and he smelt like rain. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he held me tighter.

After a little while, Hatter pulled away. "Melicia, you do remember we are outside on the road in front of your house, right?" He says with a hint of humor but his eyes were a bright yellow, the same colour he told me meant love, sadness and "loss-of-muchness" whatever that could possible mean…

"And if we weren't?" I challenged. The Hatter's wiggled his eyebrow and shot me a suggestive smile. "You mean if we were in your room on your bed right now?" He asked. I nodded but he probably just felt me shaking my head against his chest.

He picked me up bridle style and carried me to my room. He layed me on the bed and kissed me again, this time with so much passion that I had to moan. He smiled up at me and began to take of my pink tee shirt.

I was enjoying every sensation he was giving my body, but I began to panic. I wasn't ready to give myself away like that; the fact of being engaged seemed insignificant compared to the fact that it hurt the first time, and I don't do pain.

I pushed Hatter off of me and sighed. "No." I speak the word as a quiet demand; I knew he'd understand. Hatter's eyes turned to a light yellow and he wrapped me in his arms, holding my close to his chest without imposing anything. "Ok, love. I shall wait for you to be ready."

I jumped out of bed as soon as I thought of Echo. Ok, yeah, I'm aware that when you almost have sex with the man you love, you really shouldn't be thinking about your annoying little brother, but I starting think of Alice, and then I thought of Edge which lead me to think about Echo. It's not my fault I let my brain wander and my senses concentrate for me.

I fix my clothes and kiss Hatter on the cheek. "Going to see Echo." I say in a rush tone before running out of my room and running into Echo's room to find him crying on the bed.

"Echo, Edge really isn't worth your time." I said as I sat on the bed beside him. He positioned himself so he saw beside me and our legs swung off the side in the same rhythm. "Who else is going to love a stupid gay fag like me, Mel?" he asks in complete tears. I hug him. He really shouldn't beat himself up. "Don't beat yourself up, Ed. There's someone for everyone and the people who disagree with that aren't apart of everyone, they are apart of no one." I try to reassure him but that made now sense whatsoever.

"Then I'm a no one. I'm just going to grow old and fat and never accomplish anything. Edge was my one shot at love, and he ruined it by being completely anti-social." He cried some more and I held him while I cried with him. "I used to think things like this, did you know that? I used to think I was worthless and I wasn't every going to amount to anything, let alone love anyone, but I went to Underland, I met Tarrant and I love him. You will find love, Echo. You just have to patient." I say softly. Echo looked up at me and smiled. "Your right, and if Edge comes crying to me about you guys being to weird again, I'll punch him in the face!" His face looked a little bit more dangerous then usual. "That's going a little bit far." I say as I laugh. Echo gives me a hug and shoos me out of his room. I love Echo, but sometimes he can be a little over emotional.

I walk into my room and gasp when I see Hatter isn't there. I walk into the living room and sigh in relief when I see him sitting on the couch across from my grandmother holding up a conversation.

"Hi Tarrant. Hi Grams. What are you guys talking about?" I asked curiously before sitting down beside Tarrant and curling up (with his arm around me) against him. "Tarrant was just telling me of how you met. It's quite interesting actually, so please Tarrant, do go on." She explained. I smiled and looked up at his eyes that were glowing a happy bright green colour. "Where might I have been? Right, when she came to my tea party. See, I have these 2 friends, there twins and quite dumb, but anyways they brought her to me thinking she was Alice, and I knew right away she wasn't the Alice but actually the Melicia. My friends disagreed with me-" "that's not completely true, Tarrant. You thought I should be tested to see if I was The Melicia, but you did know I wasn't Alice." I corrected him and my grandmother starred at us, obviously trying to figure it all out. I giggle slightly, "it's a long and unbelievable story, you might not want to hear it." I admit but she nods, "But please do tell me." She says. And I smile, if she wanted to know, she was going to know the complete truth starting with-"Hatter and I are engaged."

**Authors note: And that was the wonderful new chapter! REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Peace out!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	6. Chapter6:The smoke that leads to nothing

**Authors note: Yeah, hey I'm sorry about my almost-lemon in the last chapter, I know, it sucked, please just bare with me, I'm trying to make things pick up a bit here, but if any of you have read any of my fanfics, you guys already now that I make something go on in the beginning before somehow leading it to the plot in the middle (Which is usually completely different) Before going back to the beginning plot in the end. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 6: The smoke that leads to nothingness**

My grandmother straightened a little bit before smiling. "Wonderful. I just hope my daughter reacts positively to the good news." She says softly. I hadn't thought about mom, or dad and Zen for that matter…Yeah, they wouldn't approve but that doesn't seem that important.

"Do you trust me?" I asked quietly to my grandmother. She smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath. I was going to tell her and somehow survive telling her. "I'm not a liar, just remember that I as explain to you what happened, ok?" I asked before taking another deep breath. Ok, I couldn't do it.

"A week ago, I was walking in your garden when I found this little rabbit hole, and I got pushed in by someone, but I have no idea who they are. Anyway, I fell in and I landed in this room and it was apart of-" For some reason my mouth clamped shut right there. I wasn't sure she would react positively. Maybe I was afraid that she would think I'm as mad as Hatter.

I nudged Hatter and looked at him pleadingly. He smiled and turned to my grandmother. "Underland." He finished for me with a smile. She narrowed her eyes slightly been then nodded. "And I met Tarrant in Underland, and then I fell in love with him, but then I had to fight the Red Queen and the Knave, but then stupid Alice came and ruined my relationship with Hatter. Then the Red Queen tried to use Echo against me so I ended up sending Echo back so I could fight the Red Queen. So I locked her up and got engaged to Hatter." I say it so fast, I thought I was going to have to repeat myself, which is something I'd prefer not to do, but she understood.

"I believe you, Melicia. But who's the Hatter? I thought you were engaged to Tarrant?" She asked skeptically. I forgot I didn't mention Hatter Tarrant, but I thought she'd no since he told him what his profession is earlier. "Tarrant is Hatter. He's the White Queen's Mad Hatter." I say with a happy smile.

"I didn't know he worked for a queen! That's something your mother will be happy about. She'll have a close connection to some sort of royalty!" Grams gushed. I tried not to wince and yell at her for even bringing up the slight possibility of telling my mother. "Grams, I'm not telling mom, dad or Zen. They'd think I'm a lunatic." Hatter looked at me with a smile. "Who ever said it was a bad thing, love, truly didn't know what he was talking about." He said with a half mad smile on his face. I blush and smile back at him.

"I like you Tarrant. I'm glad she picked you out of the million of other guys in the world." My grandmother said with a smile and Hatter smiled in return. "Anyways, Grams, I need you to tell Mom, Zen and Dad that I'm engaged. I don't want to talk to him and neither does Tarrant. Can you handle it?" My Grandmother shook her head excitedly before running towards the kitchen to grab the phone. I knew she was going to tell absolutely everybody. Lore would be blown into hysterics.

"What are you thinking of?" Hatter asked me softly as he tilted his head slightly and very adorably. "Nothing." I said slyly. His smile grew into confusion and he tilted his head even more to the side. I was surprised his hat hadn't already fallen off. "Is this one of those things that I should pretend you said the opposite of what you said to understand what you were saying? Like if you said; I'm full. I'd have to believe you said; I'm still hungry?" He asked curiously and I couldn't help but giggle. Sometimes he was a little odd.

I kissed Hatter before running off to my room. I slipped into pink loose gym shorts and a pink tank top before slipping under the covers of my bed. It had bee a long day, and I was tired. I felt the Hatter slip under the covers with me. I cuddled up next to him before drifting to sleep.

_~Dream~_

_I was in the middle of a forest with a small stream. The beauty of it was magnificent. I knew immediately I was in Underland._

_I looked on the other side of the stream and saw my Hatter sitting on a rock holding his hat in his hands. I watched as one single tear slipped down his cheek. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't move. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but no matter how hard I tried to scream, no voice came out. I was just somebody watching the scene. _

_I watched in silence as I walked forward. I was holding a small baby with untamed orange ringlets and the same hazel eyes as me. She was wearing a purple dress and I had been crying to. The baby looked completely happy thought. _

_I took a few steps closer to Hatter before passing him the child. He held her close to her body. "You're the most beautiful of children, my dearest daughter, Noire Memory Hightopp." He said quietly. I smiled up at my Hatter. Everything was perfect, until a scream was heard coming from every direction and the fire began to surround us. _

_Hatter held me close to his chest and I made no attempt to move. I held my daughter there close to me and tried to breath as the smoke filled my lungs._

_Soon enough though, I was brought into the numbing nothingness._

_~End of Dream~_

I jumped up from my bed breathing hard. "Melicia, are you fine?" Hatter asked immediately concerned. I looked at him and took a deep breath. I could still feel the smoke filling my lungs. "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

**Authors note: That's my newest chapter. Hope you liked it! Oh and Anne, if you're reading this, then I congratulate you on reading a romance for once in your life! Anyways, REVIEW! **

**Peace out!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	7. Chapter 7: My Stupid, Worthless Family

**Authors note: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner. I spent the whole extra long weekend with my Un-Twin Krystin at out Graffiti Palace (the place that's 30-minute walk from my house under the bridge with lots of really kool graffiti on it! **

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 7: My Stupid, Worthless Family**

Hatter looked at my quizzically, but I didn't feel like I wanted to care. I could still feel the smoke filling my lungs, and it was a frigging dream! I wanted to scream but I doubt my voice would be up for the challenge. It even hurt to talk.

I slipped out of bed and looked in the mirror. My hair was a disaster area, my lips were a little swollen, my cheeks were red and all in all, I looked like I had a stupid cold. "I don't feel to well. Can you get my Grandmother for me?" I asked Hatter as I slipped back into bed. I wasn't facing the world today. Actually, I don't plan on facing food, or people or anything today.

Tarrant nodded and walked/skipped out of the room. My throat began to burn. I was definitely sick. I promised myself that I wouldn't leave this room, unless it was to use the bathroom, once until tomorrow.

My Grandmother slipped in the room with a worry written all over her face. "Oh dear. Melicia, I really wish you weren't sick right now." I raised my head and realized Hatter hadn't come back yet. Something was wrong.

"Why shouldn't I be sick?" I asked skeptically. I really didn't want to deal with anyone or anything that couldn't comprehend that I don't like people when I'm sick. "Because you Mother, Father and Zen are coming to meet your fiancé." She said softly and while looking at the ground.

I shot up straight and jumped out of bed. "When are they going to be here?" I asked. I didn't want Echo to be here. I didn't want to hurt him by seeing them. I didn't want Hatter to be hurt by not being able to please my mother. "They should be here any moment." She said sadly.

This got me out of bed. I jumped up and ran towards my dresser while screaming; "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" repetitively.

I got dressed in faded pink skinny jeans and a long sleeve pink shirt. I was excruciatingly worried about how they would react to Hatter and Echo and Grams. _"And You" _My mind added silently. I almost forgot about that brat.

I walked out of the room and took note that Echo was eating some toast beside a Hatter wearing the close we bought yesterday, except he added his hat, which was perched on his head.

I kissed Hatter on the cheek and smiled at Echo. My throat was still killing me but I forgot about my fever because something else was burning inside of me. It was cold and dark and miserable. It was something called hate.

I sat down next to Hatter and tried to keep a normal conversation going. My grandmother was making more tea for Hatter but I kept pushing my glasses further up my nose. I was worried to an extent that I might lose my hair.

I hear a slight tapping on the door. My heart dropped and hit the ground. Hatter smiled and I gave Echo one of my world famous I'm-not-doing-it-so-you-better-do-it-or-one-of-us-will-get-in-trouble-and-it-wont-be-me looks. He sighed and opened the door with a completely fake smile on his face.

"Hi Jezebel, Zen, John." He said coldly but with that same smile plastered on his face. I was surprised with the guts he had to call them their names to their faces. "I swear to god if you try anything funny on me you frigging faggot, I will beat the living daylights out of you." My dad said as he pushed passed Echo and starred at me with eternal hate burning in his eyes. "So where's my little whore and her so called fiancé?" He asked in an arrogant tone. I was about to throw a piece of Hatter's toast at him, but Hatter wouldn't let me have any. "I'm right here, dad." I called in a fake happy tone. He looked me up and down and I starred at him.

He was still a tall man, but his normally light brown hair was graying and balding. His eyes were still that annoying grey colour they always were. He hadn't changed a bit.

My mother looked around the same as she did. She still had the hazel eyes and solid black hair I have. She looked shorter and a little bit plumber then she did before.

Zen was still short and preppy. She had dad's light brown hair that she always cut at her shoulders. She had the same hazel eyes as I did, but she was wearing a red jean miniskirt with stilettos and a red mini skirt. I guess in the few years I haven't seen my sister she's become a whore cheerleader. Great, her and Lore can hang out so I can have to annoying ass holes off my back.

"He's the guy you want to marry?" Zen said as she took a step forward. I really hoped she wasn't going to flirt with her like Lore did, since that was disturbing for both the hatter and me. "Your daughter isn't a whore sir, and I'd prefer if you didn't say things like that." He said in his Scottish brogue. I tried my best not to giggle at my dad's face.

"You're marrying a Scott? You know how I feel about them." Oh so un-top of being a homophobe and sexist, he's also racist. This is something I didn't know about my father. "Yeah. This is him, alright. Tarrant meet them. Them meet Tarrant." I say quickly and arrogantly, trying to mimic my father's tone so he can't get angry with me.

My dad frowned and my mom decided it was time to bless us with her voice. "Mother told me he was a hatter of some sort. I didn't know they still existed. I thought they died out with the Victorian era." She said in her annoying know it all voice. I felt like either running away and crawling back into bed so I could avoid this conversation with my parents or punching her in the face.

The Hatter's eyes were red for a bit, then they turned yellow and then they went back to green. "Yes I am hatter. I made this hat actually." He said as he took of his hat and passed it to my dad.

My father took the hat, threw it on the floor and stomped on it.

Yep, this was going just fine.

**Authors note: That's all I have time for tonight! I'll try my best to update again tomorrow but no guarantee! Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	8. Chapter 8: the simplest, worst mistake

**Authors note: Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Kayle (older brother) made me go visit my stupid cousins and they may be older then I am, but they basically spent the whole frigging time complaining about how I was pesky and annoying! That put me in a bad mood so I didn't want to risk writing! Plus, I watched Alice in Wonderland, again, with Alex, Zach and Becca. It was brilliant and I found I knew have the words. Plus I found a huge "that's what she said" moment, if u want to know just ask me about in a review and Ill tell you. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 8: the simplest, worst mistake**

I was prepared for Hatter to be launched into a horrible screaming fit full of Scottish accents and orange eyes, but all that happened was Hatter's eyes turned orange and he clenched his fist. "You will never amount to anything, you god awful son of a bitch. You think you can be happy, is that it? You're trying to forget everything else and live a peaceful happy life? It won't work! You want to know why? Because I will stand in you frigging way every half-ass step you take! You think-" "Shut the hell up, John!" I screamed and look at Hatter. Tears were streaming down my face, I could feel that, but all that mattered was that Hatter's eyes were a sad dark yellow. He was miserable. His soul was trampled the second my dad trampled the hat.

I bent down and picked up the hat. I tried to fix it as much as I could. I looked at all the pins and colours. It must really mean a lot to him.

After fixing it the best I could, I placed it on Hatter's head. His eyes flashed green almost immediately. "I'm ok." He squeaked and I marveled about how high his voice could go. "Obviously, you aren't." My father called from the hallway.

I faced him and glared. I was still crying, but he took a step back and winced. I took this opportunity to walk up to him and punch him in the face. No, I didn't slap him, I hit him and I hit him good at that. His nose was now bloody and his eyes were filled with fury. "What the hell do you think your doing you little whore?" He yelled. I could see Echo's eyes filling up with tears in the corner. "I think I'm standing up for someone I love, duh you idiot!" I scream back. Hatter somehow made his way over to me and wrapped an arm around me. "Love, calm down." His voice was had a thick Scottish brogue in it. I looked at his eyes and they were the brightest, angriest orange I've ever seen on him. It was a thousand times worst then when he talks about the Red Queen.

Tears kept streaming down my face. I decided I no lounger wanted to be around him. I mean why would I? "You think you can hell my F-ed up daughter? She can't be fixed, she's just a little bastard." I was about to punch him in the face again but Hatter took the liberty of doing that for me. "Nobody, talks about Melicia that way!" he said with a strong Scottish accent. I was worried about Hatter from that point on.

"She's my daughter and I can do what I want with her!" My dad shouted back. Echo walked over to my side and glared and dad while Zen glared at me. "Wow Melicia. You haven't changed a frigging bit. You still depend on other people to fight for you because all you can do is run away. You really are a worthless piece of shit." Hatter was about to hit her but then took a step back. "I cannot hit a woman." He whispered quietly. My little sister's smile grew, "Tough luck, cock sucker." She said while she smirked. Echo shrugged and punched her in the face. "I never said I wouldn't." He added quietly.

My Grandmother entered the room to this scene. She looked sad and disappointed. I couldn't blame her. "Mother, you raised my 2 eldest brats to behave like this?" My mom shrieked. Grams didn't take that to well and walked over. "Enough is enough. John, Zen, Jezebel, I ask you to leave my home unless you can respect those within it."

They shuffled out of the house and I ran off into my room. I slammed the door and curled up under my blankets. The tears were streaming down my cheeks. I felt embarrassed. Not because of Hatter, but because of me. I didn't act responsible. I could have handled that situation if he hadn't insulted Hatter like that. Stupid parents. Stupid sister.

"_Since when did crying ever help you achieve anything? Tears cleanse the soul, but if you have no soul to cleanse, they do nothing." _The voice in my head whispered. I know what your thinking, hearing voices in your head is the first sign of insanity, but I've actually seen this voice in person, so it really isn't that bad. _Are you implying I have no soul ?,_ I thought/asked back to it. I didn't stop crying though. 

After awhile I head a knock at the door. I looked up and see a normal enough dressed hatter with orange hair and sad yellow eyes. My eyes filled up with a second out burst of tears. I hated this Hatter. Hatter should be wearing clothes that don't match or fit properly. He shouldn't be frowning; he should be smiling a mad smile. And the bags under his eyes shouldn't be that black; they should be a soft grey or a dull pink.

Hatter walked over and slipped an arm around me. I cried at wiped the tears on his chest, despite the fact that I know I shouldn't since it ruins clothes. "I'm sorry… they shouldn't have treated you that way. Then again, that's how they always treated Echo and I…" I trailed off and Hatter held me close. I hated this. I hated the feeling that I have no control whatsoever.

"Why apologize, Melicia? It's not as if you asked them to be like that." I could tell he was holding back a Scottish accent. I felt horrible. Maybe I should just ditch home and go back to Underland, but Hatter seemed to like it here…maybe he didn't think that any more since he met my parents and Zen. _"Big if." _My mind told me. I shook my head and wiped the tears away. I looked up at Hatter's eyes that were still a sad pale yellow but were threatening to turn orange any second. I could understand why he was so angry.

I looked at him for a few moments before kissing him on the cheek. His eyes turned a bright yellow then.

I was about to kiss him again when I sneezed. I was so angry I forgot about being sick. What a good thing to remember at a time like this.

Hatter put a hand on my forehead and pulled away almost immediately. "Melicia, you're burning up!" He yelled and jumped out of the bed. "Is there anything I can get you?" His eyes were no lounger threatening to become orange, now they were a worried pale green. "I could use a glass of water." I said and coughed. My headache was returning and my throat was starting to burn.

I was pretty sure I was sick; but what I was sick of, I wasn't sure.

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update! I now have a 4****th**** Alice In Wonderland story up (also with an OC, but this time it's a Chessur/OC pairing) So I have a lot on my hands! Anyways review!**

**Peace out!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	9. Chapter 9:the reason I wouldn't say that

**Authors note: I'm sorry for the lateness and the crappiness of the last chapter! I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I was at the mall, and I'm starting an InuYasha fanfic (I know, I should make one and finish it for once but whatever). Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 10: The reason I wouldn't say that**

I looked at Tarrant with pleading eyes. In Underland, I was always compared to Alice. But here, I was always beaten down, but at least I knew how things worked here. Hatter didn't know how things worked here though. "Are you sure you want to-" I got interrupted by my grandmother who slipped into the room and gawked at how close we just happened to be.

"Melicia, I brought the Advil." She said as she passed me 2 small pills and a cup of water. "Thanks." I said as I swallowed them. Hatter's eyes were a pale yellow and were wide like a child who just discovered candy. "Tarrant, you might want to leave Melicia alone until she feels better. We wouldn't want you feeling sick." Grams said as she shooed him out of the room. Hatter tried to protest but he lost and was forced to leave.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat at the very edge of the bed. "Horrible. But that's not important right now." I said as I looked at my drawings of Hatter's hat. I needed to be able to fix it.

"Melicia Frooman! If you feeling sick isn't important, then please enlighten me and tell me what is!" She shouted as she jumped up from the bed so she could give me a proper glare. I sighed and looked her in the eyes. "You know hat song by Green Day called 'last night on earth'?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I knew she knew the song. It was one of my favorites. "Yes. You went through a stage were you only listened to that song for 3 weeks a few months ago, how could I not remember?" I sighed at that memory. "Well, my situation is a lot like that song**." **

She paused like she was thinking before glarring at me. "My beating heart belongs to you/ I walked for miles til i found you/ I'm here to honor you/ If i lose everything in the fire/ I'm sending all my love to you/ With every breath that i am worth/ Here on earth/I'm sending all my love to you. That doesn't sound like your situation." I didn't know she knew the lyrics to the song by heart. How many times did I listen to it anyway? "The song is about leaving behing your needs and going into a stage were love means more then anything else. It's completely like my situation." I tried to explain but she just shook her head.

"What you're attempting to tell me as that it doesn't matter that your sick because Tarrant is sad?" She asked in a slightly worried tone and I nodded. She sighed and waved her hand in the air. "I shall do what I can to vring Tarrant back up to par so that I can go back to making you feel better." She says as she slips out of the room.

I attempt tp hide under all the blankets and pillows a d grab my sketchpad and a couple pencils from my desk before sitting up so I can draw.

When I was finished, I gasped at the thick lined drawing and gasped.

Zen was talking to a girl that looked too much like Alice. Alice had a fake smile plastered on her perfect lips and Zen was smiling like any normal idiot.

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room. I didn't want to have to deal with anything like that while I'm sick. I put my sketchbook beside me and sighed. I was bored to tears already.

Tears. I hadn't cried in awhile actually. Knowing that made me feel slightly odd. I remember when I went down to Underland and all I did there was runaway and cry. What had happened? Maybe Underland made it so you were more intact with your emotions or maybe I'm just overthinking this and I was crying because I cried a lot when I was here before I came back up. I'm definetly overthinking it.

"Hey. Mel, you ok?" I heard Echo call and I try to surpess a sigh. "Yeah. You can come in." I say and he opens the door with a huge smile plastered on his face. I was slightly worried about what he was smiling about. "I've got a date!" He said in a sing-song voice that made it hard not to giggle and smile with him.

"Oh really? Who is it this time?" I say and smile with him. He sits down on the bed and crosses his legs like he does every single time he's eother going to gossip or gush. "Edge, again, but he explained why he was in such a bad mood last time so everything is ok." My heart dropped. I didn't like Edge. Not even 1 ounce of the time. Plus, I had reason to hate him. "That's…That's great!" I said with obivously less enthousiasm but Echo didn't notice. He just went on and on about what they were going to do and everything good about Edge.

I was beginning to get bored when I pulled out my ipod shuffle (not everyone in the world can save up enough money for an iphone you know) and placed the buds in my ears. I started listening to Green day while Echo went on and on about something stupid like how hot Edge is when he noticed I was paying attention. "Mel! Am I really that boring?" He asked as he ripped the buds out of my ears leaving me singing the words to the song "blood, sex and Booze" in my head. "It's not that you're boring, it's that you're just going on and on about Edge and I don't find it intresting." I explained as I placed the earphones back in my ears.

Echo got the message that I was sick and not in the mood to talk to him and slipped out of the room. I smiled at my accomplishment befre scolding myself for thinking that kicking my little brother was a good thing before falling to sleep with the music on.

I was falling asleep to the song "last ngiht on earth".

**Authors note: I hope you liked it! Anyways Green day's songs "last night on earth" and "blood, sex and booze" Are amaginly awesome songs, and I recommend you to youtube them. Anyways, hope you likes this chapter, REVIEW!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	10. Chapter 10: Whores, Blondes and Him

**Authors note: HI! Sorry I didn't update. I'm very, very, very busy! Anyways, I'm going to the mall today with Justin, Zach and Krystin! Yay! And then I went to Becca's Tim Burton movie marathon birthday and then I was grounded. Please enjoy this chapter and I hope it makes up for the wait!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 10: Whores, Blondes and Him**

When I woke up I had the rushing feeling that something was wrong. Not the one were you wake up in the morning only to remember you didn't get your homework done, no, this feeling of wrongness hit my chest the minute my eyes opened. Something was wrong and it was brining tears to my eyes.

I sat up and looked around my room. It was the think I knew the most but right now it felt so foreign. It felt wrong. Something was different. Something was off.

I jumped out of bed and ran towards my desk. Looking through the drawings and scattered paper for my book full of drawings from Underland. Where was it?

I looked at my nails and saw they were a orange-ish. "What the hell is happening to me?" I thought out loud before running to a my mirror. My eyes had small bags under them and my skin was even more pale then usual. "Something is wrong." I said as I looked deep into my hazel eyes. Something was terribly wrong.

I poked at my skin waiting for the reaction. Maybe I had some sort of poisonous skin disease. The door swung open and my stupid pesky little sister, Zen was standing there in all her glory. "Oh so hey Mel." She said in a happy tone and I starred at her with as much coldness as I possibly could. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I had enough for today and I hadn't even watched tv yet. "Is that anyway to talk to your favorite little sister? And why are you dressed like that?" I looked down at my clothes and saw I was wearing a strapless lime green dress that hugged my body but puffed out at the hips. I never wear things like this. Hell, I don't even wear green willingly! Something really was wrong. "I down own a dress like this. And why are you here? And why do I have bags under my eyes? Why are my figner nails orangeish?" I asked all the questions at once. I was sick of being confused and not understanding. I needed to understand now! "I live here, duh. And I don't see anything wrong with your nails or your eyes. You must be halucinating." Halucinating? I'm not hallucinating! I'm being irrational and irratable! "Are you sure you don't see the orange on my finger nails?" I ask again, this time holdign them up to my face. They were back to normal. "Yes I am. Now hurry up and get your white ass in the living room." I sighed and returned to my room and fell into my blankets. Tears were falling so fast I wasn't sue what to do with them.

"This is a dream. If I go back to bed, it'll be a dream and in a few seconds I'll wakeup and this will all be fixed all nice and happily." I said as I squeezed my eyes shut and counted to 10. When I opened my eyes, I was still in my room.

"_Has it occurred to you that you have no idea where Hatter is?" _My mind asked and my eyes opened wide. I ran outside of my room and into the livingroom. Edge, Grandma and Zen were sitting on the couches with sad looks on their faces. Something really was wrong. "Where is Tarrant?" I asked as I looked them all in the face and took in the room.

Grams got up from the chair and put a hand on my shoulder. He couldn't have…He wouldn't have…My mind couldn't grasp the idea of him… "Where is Tarrant?" I could feel my heart pounding. If he was gone, then I wasn't going to be happy. Actually, if he left, I'd probably be depressed, who would have guessed?

Echo looked stressed and was obviously advoiding Zen's gaze, which was kinda funny since she was practicallly shaking her hand in front of his face. But the worry was still there. It kept me there and it kept me scared.

"Tarrant left a few minutes ago with a blonde girl. He was talking in a scottish accent and I think he might have been talking about Underland." Grams told me, and I could hear her, but I was more focused on the "blonde girl" part. I knew lots of blondes but there was only one that came to mind when you think of Tarrant and Underland; Alice.

Echo shot me a wary look and walked over to me. "And before you go on murderous rampage, it wasn't Alice." I sighed in relief before realizing that if it wasn't Alice, then it had to be someone I didn't know lived in Underland… or someone who lived here. "Then who was it?" The words were not my own. It was my mind making me speak them out loud without planning to. Answers is what I needed and Answers is what I'm going to get.

"I don't know who it is. She definetly doesn't live around here." Echo said thoughtfully. I nodded and ran into my room so I could change into a pink tank top, pink shorts and bright pink converse before running outside.

I ran into the forest. If I could find the rabbit hole once I could find it again.

I ran deeper and deeper until I fell into a stream and twisted my ankle the wrong way. I screamed out and looked around. Trying to find something where I would be able to pull myself up from and I grabbed onto someone's hand. I was pulled out of the stream and I tried to stay steady on one foot, but I knew it wasn't going to work.

I looked up at the person who helped me up and gasped before pulling away and falling back down on the grass.

It was Edge.

**Authors note: So that was that chapter. Im sorryy for the extremely long wait. Being grounded sucks. Review please!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls**


	11. Chapter 11: The Edge of everything

**Authors note: Hi! Ok, when your done reading this chapter, go check out my best friend Nick's fanfics (Madnick) Sorry for the late! ENJOY!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

**Warning: I'm not sure if this should be put in M or T so I'm putting it in T+**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 11: The Edge of everything**

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he held out his hand again. I took it cautiously and pulled myself up. "You scared me, that's all." I said but he didn't look convinced. "Ok, you honest to got scare the shit out of me." I admitted as I looked at the floor. "Understandable. I didn't leave the nicest first impression." I nodded and glared. "You seemed like a total ass hole. But considering you just helped me up for the second time, I'm going to overlook that and think you're a nice-ish person." I told him and he smirked. "I could show you how much of a mean person I am." My mind shut off. That sounded like some sort of sick, twisted flirt. Why is my little brother's boyfriend flirting with me? "Are…Are you…That is to say…Are you flirting with me?" I asked in a rush. Nervousness rushed over me and I took an elastic from my wrist and tied up my hair before untying it. It was bad habit I was going to have to start working on. "If you liked it I was, if you didn't then I wasn't." His words cut through my mind like ice. It was confusing, but not as confusing as Tarrant.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I stood there awkwardly with my hand on his shoulder. He smiled a devious smile before smashing his lips into mine. I tried to scream, I tried to kick him, I tried pushing him off, but all any of that seemed to do was make it so his hands traveled my body.

His hands slipped under my pink shirt, which is when I bit his lip as hard as I could. I didn't want his hands touching me. I felt dirty. I felt violated. I also felt like throwing up but that has something to do with me not being able to take punishment. "What's wrong Melly? Didn't like what I was doing? Because I sure did." I jumped up, despite my throbbing ankle and turned around only to hit something cold and short. Actually, I was hit a person; A short, cold person. "Why my, dear Melicia. Seems wee have a bit of a problem don't we. Might I start by asking does Tarrant know about your secret romance?"

That voice. The cold voice I recognized and I would remember for the rest of my life. It was Alice's voice.

I looked down at the short girl and crinkled my nose. She wasn't Alice. Actually, I knew the girl in front of me quite well. The girl was known to be my "best friend" when really she meant nothing to me. She flirted with my fiancé and she had blonde hair. It was Lore. "Greetings Melicia, I was wondering when you'd realize who I look like." I could feel my mouth hanging open. "Look like? You're a damn Alice copy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone (anyone) could here me. "No deary, I'm her child, Mercy. I'm Edge's sister." Now I really felt like puking.

I couldn't think of anything else to say and Mercy just sighed. "Such a stupid girl you are. All those times I let my accent slip and you never noticed. I even told you my mother's name was Alice, but did you believe me? No. I tried to kill you and Tarrant-" "It was you in that car?" I asked just to make sure I didn't hear wrong. "Most certainly was." She said as she thought.

She took a rope from her purse and bound my hands and legs. I struggle to get out put they were too tight. It was even cutting of circulation. "What are you going to do to me?" Mercy laughed a laugh that sounded a lot more like a shriek before smiling at me. "We're just going to kill you and send Tarrant back to Underland where mother is waiting for us." I gasped and screamed but Edge crashed his lips against mine once again. And this time, I couldn't push him off.

He kissed me for a while before pulling away. "Where's Tarrant?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath. Mercy laughed. "Myth is bringing dear old, Tarrant Hightopp down to Underland. Bringing him to Alice and all of his little friends." I opened my mouth to say something, but I felt a hand make contact with it. Tears began to water my eyes. I was just slapped by Edge. "Oh Melicia, don't worry. Once all is done and well, we're going to bring you down to Underland too. You just have to wait for Alice and Tarrant to be married and live happily ever after." Edge told me as he snickered.

I felt like crying. This was too much to take in. They were going to kill me after they know for sure that I'm unwanted. I felt used.

"What about Echo? What are you doing to him? And don't tell me that your just going to let him live because I'll know your lying." I told them with as much anger I coud find in my total pit of fear, which wasn't very much. "Your worried about your little cunt of a brother when we said we were going to kill you and steal your finace away from you?" Edge asked with a smirk on his face. I glared at him and turned to Mercy, "Answer the question." I demanded and she laughed the same odd laugh as before. "Deary me, Melicia, seems to me your brother means more to you then your own life! Nonofthelss, we plan to kill him along with your Grandmother and you can thank your little sister, Zen for the help on that." I struggled to break free but I didn't have enough strength.

"Nighty Night, Melicia. Do yourself a favor and don't wake up." She said as I was hit over the head and knocked into an oblvion.

_**~Tarrant Hightopp~**_

Where the blonde young woman was taking me, I didn't know. I thought she was Alice to start with, but as I looked closer, the grey eyes I noticed were not blue. Cold, steel, grey, angry eyes. Horrid eyes that I could never look at the same way. What I knew was she was bringing me to Underland and that dearest Melicia wasn't aloud to come with us.

**Authors note: And that is the newest chapter! IM SOOOOOO OSRORY FOR THE WAIT but I had to rewrite this chapter so I could get it just right! Hope you liked it, now I ask 2 things from you; 1) Review! 2) Check out Nicks's Alice in wonderland stories, his pen name is Madnick! **

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	12. that red thing on the floor is my heart

**Authors note: Salutations! I'm sorry for not updating, but I fell out of my school bus and bruised my arms and back and hit my head, took 2 steps inside the school, and then blanked out. It wasn't very fun and I couldn't sit at my computer chair for a little while. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 12: Yeah, that red thing on the floor, that's my heart.**

~Echo~

I found Tarrant Sitting beside Alice in the white Queen's castle.

How'd I get here? I actually have no idea. I passed out on the lawn and when I woke up, I was in the palace and I started to search for Tarrant.

"And my son Edge, is bisexual." Is the first thing I heard come from Alice's mouth. And those simple words made my head stop.

How would you react, if you found out your boyfriend's uncaring mom was Alice? Not just any Alice, no, my laugh couldn't have been simple. It had to be _the _Alice and I had to be told right now.

"Wait, what?" I asked and Alice nodded. She planned this. It was a setup so she could get into my house.

He never loved me. He was working for his mom. That hurt more then I was going to let it show. I wasn't Melicia. I wasn't going to cry now. I wasn't going-shit what's the sliding down my cheek? It's a tear. I cried. It happened.

Hatter looked at me with a questioning gaze and I felt the tears stream down now. I thought I told myself I wasn't going to cry! I wasn't going to be weak now! I couldn't be. This was a time to stay strong. But how can I stay strong if my heart is disconnected with my body?

"I have a son named Edge. He's bisexual he is. Looks just like his father and the spitting image of his brothers." I screamed when she was done talking. I literally kicked a chair over and tried to rip the hair off my head while I screamed as loud as I could. I didn't want to be rational. I was going to scream and yell and cry all I wanted, and if somebody told me to think and react better, then I was going to punch them in the face or leave them alone so they can go back to screwing themselves.

"What's wrong Echo? You know him?" She asked as she feigned curiosity and surprise. I wanted to punch her, but I knew if I did, Hatter would punch me right back. Don't let people tell you gays aren't violent. I'm just as violent as you anybody else you meet and just because I'm usually really nice doesn't mean that I don't know how to break your nose when you cross the line.

"Yeah. I do. Technically, we're going out, but you planned that all along didn't you?" I told her as I decided to just give up on the holding me back and swing at her face. I was stopped my Hatter who grabbed my wrist.

"Hatter! Let me go! She planned this! All of it! She did it so she could get to you!" I shouted as I attempted to get out of his grip, but he stood their with the top hat covering his eyes and his other hand clenched in a fist at his sides. He was trying to keep control too.

"I didn't know Edge and you were couting eachother! Well, we must have tea sometime." Alice said in a voice so happy and fake that I wanted to punch her out even more. It was her fault. She deserved to feel twice as bad as I do right now. But I can't do that. So she can feel ½ as worst as I feel.

"Let go of me right now, Hatter!" I yelled before a bit his hand, which of course, forced him to let go for the slightest second giving me enough time to throw a punch at her and making her nose start to bleed.

She fell to the ground and wept like a weak little broken angel. She made me sick. She planned all of this. It was a trap. It was my fault. Everything and anything that would happen wrong was my and will be my fault.

"Leave." Hatter said as he shot the furious orange eyes my way. I turned around and ran down the castle corridors. I needed to get home now. Needed to find Melicia, get Zen out of my house and finish highschool so maybe I can be a normal kid.

I needed to fix things. But to fix them so that their like what? A eutopia? Even I'm not dumb enough I can do that! Besides, I already know-hey wait what's that?

I stop and look at a full body mirror. Why couldn't I see a reflection? All I saw was a picture of a green castle and courtyard. Something was wrong. _"No. Something is really, really right." _Mind told me quietly as he urged me to touch it. I did and my hand passed through.

What the hell is up with that? I kicked my leg at it, and all it did was pass though. I sighed before jumping in and closing my eyes. When I opened them, I was on the green grass.

"what the hell?" I said out loud as a got up and ran towards the open doors. I was trying hard not to die under all the green and ferns and plants and trees. You could easily suffocate.

I ran into the castle and I immediately needed to take a step back. There was a sudden change of colour, and instead of everything being green, it was pink. But not just any pink. This was _Flamingo Strawberry Cocktail pink_, Melicia's favorite colour.

"Echo?" I heard a surprised voice say. I knew the voice. It was Edge's voice.

"You lying, manipulative, scum bag!" I said as I launched the first thing my hands could grab a hold of at him. Which just happened to be a, wait, is that a cat I just threw at him? Poor- "CHESSUR!" I screamed as soon as I saw the blue and grey tabby hit Edge's face. It was good pay back, but poor Chessur.

The Cheshire cat reapeared by my face with his smiling completely disolved into an awkward frown. "Sorry. I didn't think." I told him and the cat rolled his eyes. "obviously."

I turned back to Edge, who I noticed actually wasn't Edge. But god, did he look and sound like him. But it really wasn't him. Edge doesn't have a crown, and he doesn't have my sister sitting on his lap while-wait, my sister sitting on his lap?

What exsactly was going on here?

**Authors note: And there you go! Blame Zach and the bus and my clutziness! Tell me what u think! REVIEW**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	13. Confusion sucks, but I'm beyond confused

**Authors note: Sorry it's been awhile! I'm also sad to rapport that this story is ending a lot sooner then I thought! Im guessing it'll be finished at chapter 20, but I really haven't got that far ahead yet so I don't know! Anyways please enjoy this chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 13: Confusion sucks, but I'm beyond confused**

~Melicia~

Thank god Echo was here! I was sick of them making me play the damsel in distress and princess with dear old Edge here. They were all Sickos and I was disgusted. I just wanted to go to bed without being worried about someone feeling me up.

"Melicia? Are you ok?" I could tell Echo was doing it on purpous to forget Edge, but I sighed and played along. "Course not!" I screamed as I tried to get up but Edge just kept a tight grip on my waist. I could feel his throbbing ummm…member.

Echo walked over and took a good look at us before raising his eyebrow questioningly. "Hello Echo." Edge said as he pushed me closer to him. He smelt like smoke which made it hard not to throw up.

"Hi Edge. Please let go of my sister before I go all spider monkey on you." He said as he looked at Edge with utter hate in his eyes. So much hate, that I was actually afraid of him at that very second, and it wasn't even like his choice of words were all that scary. "Sorry Echo. I can't do that. Besides, I rather like having her on me like this." He said and I gagged. I really hated this guy.

Echo sighed and grabs my arm before pulling me off his lap and throwing me one the ground. I knew it wasn't supposed to hurt and he wasn't doing it on purpous, but it really did hurt. It hurt a little too much. "Hands of my sister, asshole!" He said as he punched him in the nose. I think I head a crack, and I was pretty sure by how much it was bleeding and how much Edge was crying that it was broken, but I wasn't sure.

"Hell man! What the shit was that for?" Screamed Edge as he swung at Echo. It hit him in the stomach and made Echo yell out in pain. My little brother was in pain. I wasn't going to take this. I was going to. _"Your going to stick up for your little brother just like a nice girl would." _My mind told me and I was prepared to fallow orders.

I slowly got up and walked towards Edge. He was laughing at the fact my brother was in pain. Should I kill him or should I knock him out? Or should I just hurt him. _"Drowning, poison, claw and knife, so many ways to take a life." _Spat my mind and I took that as a "kill the damn bastard." He deserved it anyways so it's not like I'd be killing an innocent man. But could I live with myself?

Ouch. I was guessing I couldn't. Why'd my thoughts have to drift into that direction? Tears started falling down my cheeks. I swear to god this only happens when I'm in Underland. It really did bug the hell out of me. _"Stop crying! Why don't u just knock him out or something?" _Mind screamed and I felt like screaming back at it, but you can't, it's your mind, and even I'm noy _that_ insane. Key word is "that".

I look around for something to hit him with and only see a painting of Alice. I shrug before tearing it off the wall and hitting Edge in the head with it. His head passed through and made a huge gaping hole, but it was totally worth it to see the look on Echo and Edge's faces.

"Melicia! Watch out!" Screamed Echo and I turn around to see Lore-I mean Mercy- about to hit me with a chair. I had just about enough time to let out ½ a scream before getting hit across the head with the chair and being knocked out

_~Knock out dream~_

_I found myself in a completely black room. Last time this happened wasn't it white? Where was I? What the hell was going on?_

"_Well you frigged up, again." Said my mind in her younger me form. I really wanted to scream at her for making me come to a new place, but I kept my trap shut. She rolled her eyes. _

"_So what are you going to do to fix it? Hatter is with Alice and Echo is with Edge and Mercy. I don't think that's even a slightly good start to your problems."I sighed because I agreed with her and let her continue, but she never did say anything at all. _

"_Aren't you supposed to give me some wise advice or help?" I said in a slightly angry tone. She sighed and walked away from me. "The best advice comes from yourself." She told me and I glared at her before fallowing her. "Hey! You're my brain! You are apart of me!" I screamed at her and she turned around. "I gave my advice. Take it or leave it." _

_She stormed into the nothingness and left me there isolated and confused. I sat down on what was beneath me (because I wasn't really sure if it was ground or not)and curled up in a ball before starting to cry._

_I cried for all the things I was losing at this very second. I cried for everything I have lost. I cried for what I already had._

_But most of all, I was crying because crying cleansed the soul, and as of now, I was completely sure I had one._

**Authors note: and that's the new chapter! Took forever to write and I hope you liked it! Please review, but please, no flames. I got a few of those yesterday and I'm ok without any now. Thank you!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	14. Chapter 14: So I wait for you to save me

**Authors note: Not that great at updating this story on time, am I? I should really work on it more often, and I know this, so I give you the right to hate the way I update! You can flame about that all you want because I agree! Anyways On with the newest chapter in AHIO (a hatter in Otherland smart ass) Anyways I've taken up the hobby of drawing anime! ENJOY!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 14: So I wait for you to save me**

_I started to walk towards where ever it was my mind thought on going. I was more then slightly annoyed with the obscurtiy and darkness, but what could I do? I was guessing it was this way because it was and I really shouldn't ask because it'll end up to be needlessly complicated, and I don't need anymore complications in my life. Please just give me the freedom to live a life with my friends and family and Tarrant without frigging things up royally for everybody. Is that really that much to ask for? I didn't think so, but I was guessing it was too much to ask for. Too much to hope for. Just too much in general._

_Every step I took echoed like thunder in the large, empty area. Everything looked huge, disturbing and was amplified. I wasn't at ease as long as I found myself under the veil of darkness. _

_I really needed to get out of here and help Echo. He needed my help to fight off Lore. Why'd Lore have to be so goddamn evil too? Everything that ass Alice touches seems to turn against me. Tarrant is probably touching her know. Alice the seducer she is she's probably already done the deed. It's not like I deserve much else, she's __the __Alice, I'm just Melicia. Nothing special about me. _

"_HELLO MIND! It's me, Melicia! I need you to wake the hell up and let me back into the real frigging world so I can help my little brother and save a mad hatter!" I screamed when I realized I had lost all patience and hope. Everything flashed black to white before I felt myself slip back to conciousness. _

_~Otherland!~_

I opened my eyes and Echo was fighting with Lore- I mean Mercy. It was one punch after another and it looked like he wasn't going to get much done is he was getting more beat up then Mercy. I rolled my eyes and looked around. What could I hit her with, which is when I noticed the flag on a long, thick pole. I walked over, picked it up and hit her in the back of the head with it. Mercy fell down while Echo smiled up at me. "thanks." He whipsered as he slinged to his arm. Echo began to lay down like he might fall asleep any second. "What's wrong?" I asked him as I carefully walked over and saw that his arm was bent in a horrid direction. It was probably broken. How can he fight with a broken arm and how are we going to get it all fixed up? I sighed out loud before grabbing his other arm to help him up. He stumbled a bit, but he could stand. "We need to get to Hatter before Alice is finsihed." I didn't have to ask "finsihed what" because I already knew, but god did I wish I didn't. "Agreed." I said as I ran up the spiral staircase so I could get to Edge's bedroom. There was a mirror there that brought you to the White Queen's castle, which is actually really convenient if you think about it.

Echp hesitated behind me before shrugging and fallowing me. When we got to Edge's room I ran in and grabbed the mirror before bring it back out to the hallway. I wasn't going to let Echo see the mess of Edge's room. I wouldn't let Echo know how much of a vivid pornographic magazine reader he was or how much he liked to take the pictures of other people. He would either be crushed, or be thrown into an endless pit of rage, and neither of those seemed like very good choices at the moment.

I looked into the mirror and saw the White Queen's garden. I smiled as I felt myself fall into the reflection before closing my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I find myself sitting down beside Echo in the garden. All the white roses were yelling at me angrily. Protestig saying they deserved better than this. I apologized before grabbing Echo's nonbroken arm and pulling him inside the castle. The first thing I saw was Mirana's worried face looking at the hell was going on?

"Melicia, come here." She told me and I hesitated before walking towards her. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I knew that I had to hug her back, so I did.

She let me go and she looked down the hallway. "Tarrant is that way." She said carefully and I looked at her carefully before running down the hall. Echo walked towards her and I could here her worrying about him.

My heart was beating in my ears. I don't think I've ever been this worried. Should I turn around and not see what he might be doing? What is he doing with her? Please don't tell me he loves her. Please or jesus frigging christ someone please tell me he's not making love to her and I'm not walking into her plot to make me all depress and not give a crap anymore. Please tell me that's not what's happeneing. He loves me, right? Or does he love Alice? Who does he love more? Is he going to run off and marry her instead of me? Am I forgoten? Have I lost him?

I run down the hall and I hear giggles coming from a woman. Please tell me they aren't. please tell me I haven't lost. Please tell me all my efforts weren't wasted on this mad man. Please tell me you aren't lying to make me feel better. Please, just please give me this one last chance.

Tears were slipping off my cheeks and I stopped running. Not because I didn't see them, but because I heard another highpitched giggle, and this time I just decided I didn't want to know. If I never knew, I couldn't be hurt, right? What did I have to lose by going back to Otherland for awhile?

Little did I know almost everything I had was at stake.

**Authors note: And that's the newest chapter! I'm sorry it's kind of rushed, I had to hurry up because I have to update 2 stories today (I hate updating 2 stories in the same day because it means I never get any of my homework done or work on my painting or have time to talk to Zach. Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	15. Chap15:I've left you because you left me

**Authors note: Salutations dearest readers! What the hell is up? I'm updating sooner then last time! Yay! Anyways I'm quite busy this week but I'm trying to fit all the updating in quick so that I can finish up this story sooner rather than later, but time doesn't seem to be on my side…. Also school lol. Anyways Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 15: I've left you because you left me**

I turned around and walked back towards Mirana. This not-going-to-see-Tarrant was actually rather horrid. I don't think I'd be able to do it if it were anybody else, but, it was Tarrant, if he needed time, then well, I guess I'll have to deal and suck it up so he could have time.

And if he wanted Alice, then I guess he'd be in the perfect position to just stay with her here. It's easy both ways, except, if he did stay here, there was the guaranteed uncontrollable hurt I was bound to feel as soon as I was aware of this change. And if he did pick Alice over me, well it's not like I would be all that surprise because Alice was his first love.

I walked over towards the white queen and she nodded. "Bring me home." I told her and Echo glared at me. "What the hell happened, Mel?" He asked slightly aggravated that I would just give up like that. "I don't want to know. When Tarrant wants to come back, if he chooses that, then let him. Simple." I tell them and the Queen's eyes widen in surprise. "Fine then. Drink this." She tells me as she passes me odd coloured blood. It looked orange-ish. "What's this?" I ask, as I smell it and immediately gagged. It smelt like moldy cheese and 4-year-old yogurt would. "Telims blood. It does the same as Jabberwocky blood." She explained and I gulped it down. It had taste was almost as vile as the smell.

Immediately I started feeling like I weighed nothing. This weightless feeling was fallowed by the taste of the colour blue (Just don't ask, I'll I can say, is that if blue had a taste, this is what it would taste like) and a numbing feeling. I closed my eyes tight.

When I opened them I was sitting in my bedroom floor. I looked around and saw everything was in it's place. I then realized that I left without doing what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to make sure Alice didn't frig things up too bad in Underland, and I gave up. I totally just let her have my mad hatter.

I put my back against the wall and held on to my legs so that they were against my chest. I was really annoyed here. There was absolutely no point of asking to stay here, but there was no point in staying there.

I ripped a sheet of paper from my notebook and grabbed a few pencils from my floor before drawing fiercely.

What I didn't notice was that Echo didn't come back with me.

*******ECHO*******

I was extremely annoyed with Mel. She couldn't just leave when it got hard for her to deal with it! That was totally stupid and pointless! She had to scream and yell and punch people she doesn't like in the face when things get hard…that's what I do, and my life is pretty damn good so far…well at least a major proportion of the time.

"Would you like some of the blood as well?" The white queen asked patiently and I shook my head. "I'd rather not. Right now, what I need is something to make my arm better actually. Think you could help with that?" I asked her and she nodded. She started to walk down the hallway.

I debated with myself if I should fallow her or wait here but I decided that I should fallow her to see what she's going to do. I don't really feel like getting pranked any time soon. But then again, she doesn't seem like the type that would actually prank someone.

I run after her and find her in a kitchen type thing. She was mixing liquids and powders and solids together in a boiling pot. I walked over and looked at the bubbling mixture and then at her.

She poured it into a cup and passed it to me. "One sip of this and whatever broken or twisted or wrong with your body will be fixed." She told me and I held it in my hand.

I brought the cup to my lips and sipped the surprisingly freezing mixture. It tasted like blueberries and oranges mixed together, which was surprisingly very sweet and delicious mixture.

Immediately my arm and wrist started to feel better. After a moment or 2, the pain was completely wiped away from my system. I felt better then I had in years. What an old person type of thing to say… "How do you feel?" she asked and I nodded and smiled. I'm not sure why I nodded but it just came naturally to me at this instant in time.

"Great! I don't feel any pain whatsoever! Thanks, Mirana!" I settled for those words before running out of the room and down the halls. I only had one goal in mind at the moment, and it was to find Tarrant and Alice, convince Tarrant that it's better to go back to Mel before she starts freaking out and starts thinking that nobody likes her, and then punch the living daylights out of Alice for giving birth to a crap worthless child named Edge.

Frig it! I thought of him! I'm not supposed to let myself think of him! I thought I promised myself I wouldn't do it!

I stopped running and dropped to my knees in tears. After I was done with the crap ugly blue whore, I'd kill Edge for ever making me feel like this. I'd kill him for lying to me and making me feel special when really it was all apart of some sick plot to hurt my sister.

When I was done with Alice, I was going to make him feel at least a 5th of what he made me feel ever since I found out he was a fake.

**Authors note: So that was the newest addition to my lovely fanfic! I'm actually rather proud of this chapter! It's actually rather odd, my Horoscope told me it was going to be really easy to write today, and you know what happens? Writing comes extremely easily today! So anyways I hope you liked it, and if you didn't explain to me why! Anyways please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	16. Chapter 16: Just, please, shut up

**Authors note: Gondorprimyalon fellow readers! I'm not good at updating this story on time! It's actually rather embarrassing telling you why, but let's just leave it with; it's the anniversary of one of my best friends death. Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 16: Just, please, shut up**

I ran down the halls with no mercy. My plan was simple. Ok, maybe a little too simple, but I felt confident that I could make it work for me. Simple things have always been more my style than anything else. When things were complicated, _"Liked Edge and you," _My brain supplied, they didn't tend to work out the way I planned them. _"Like how you and Edge ended." _My brain supplied again.

"And like how I'm going to finish off his mom right now for makign things that way." I thought out loud as I ran into the room where I founf Alice with her arms wrapped around Tarrant's neck as she kissed him passionatly.

Ewww. Old people love.

I pulled on Alice's dress before slamming her body agaisnt the other wall and holding my hand around her neck. She was panicking and I was about to kill her. Ok, I promise I wont kill her, I'll just hurt he so bad that she has to put her scrawny little ass in a hospital.

"Echo, ye' best to let er' go." Tarrant told me, Scottish accent filling each word. When I didn't losen my grip, he pushed me agaisnt a wall and wrapped his hand around my neck. Choking the air out of my lungs.

He wasn't choking me hard enough to kill me, but it was enough to make my throat feel dry and for my neck to ake. He was stong, I'll give him that much.

I kicked him in the man's sensitive spot. His grip lossened and I grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. He was taller than me, and stronger, but being the only gay in a homophobic smalltown teaches you how to fight.

"Tarrant! Seriously? What about Melicia?" I told him as I pulled on the collar slightly. His eyes turned the saddest colour of grey you could get. Didn't he even realize what this was going to do to Melicia? What a dork.

"Melicia can't love you the way I love you, Tarrant." Alice said pleading. She unnatached a strap on her pale blue dress to tempt him with a bit of clevage, but he kept his eyes on the ground with a solid grey colour. Well, obviously he was regretting it. Time to make Alice the whore feel bad.

I let go of his collar and looked at Alice with hatred burning inside of me. "Alice, hunny, let me give you a piece of advice, put your strap back on." I told her in the mosy stereotypical gay-guy tone I could find. She raised her hand and slapped me and I glared at her before punching her in the nose.

I immediately regretted my action, not because I felt bad for hurting her, but because of all the blood that was gushing out of her nose. It was disgusting and pitiful. It made me want to hurl.

And you usually, this is the part where I up chuck, but just my luck, instead, I passed out in a red puddle of it.

_~Pass out dream~_

_Melicia was wearing a white dress and was crying her eyes out. They were red rimmed and her cheeks were puffy. She was holding onto a bouquet of roses that were the same colour as Tarrant's hair. _

"_What's wrong Melicia?" I asked sympathetically as I walked over and gave her a friendly hug. "I can't do this! I don't love him!" She wailed as she threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her and sighed. She tried and tried but she couldn't get anything she wanted any more. Somehow, I thought that she should just be happy. _

"_That's because you keep lying to yourself. Melly, you still like Tarrant, don't you?" I told her and she burst out into tears once again. Her long black hair was curled and tumbling down her back. She looked the same as she did now, but somehow I knew she was a year or 2 older. She was a year or 2 wiser and then some._

"_But he didn't love me! He loved Alice! Ec, I can't marry him. He loves me but I don't love him." She wailed somemore before pulling away from me. "I wish I never fell down the rabbit hole in the first place. It would have saved me all this heartache." She finished as she dabbed her eyes with a cloth. I knew her words were cruel, but I knew deep down she didn't mean them._

"_I wish I never met Tarrant and Alice. I wish I never promised myself to him and I wish I would have never given birth to his child." She told thought out loud as she walked towards a small baby girl with paler then normal skin and orange locks. She had hazel eyes just like Melicia and she was wearing a lime green dress that matched the colour of Tarrant's eyes on a good day. _

"_Come on, Noire, we need to go meet Alex is finally going to become your new daddy" She told her. _

_~end Of pass out dream~_

My eyes fluttered open and I was in my bedroom, which was right about the farthest from Underland. I was starting to wonder what the hell happened. I really need to find Melicia.

I jumped off the floor only to discover that I was infront of a giant mirror portal thing. Well, I guess Melicia can wait.

**Authors note: it's really a struggle to get through to tarrant? And Melicia ain't helping that's for sure lol. Anyways what did you think? Review please!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	17. Chap 17: Shes given up, but I haven't

**Authors note: Heylo fellow readers! I'm sorry for the long pause on my updating. My life has been kind of hectic lately and I had a friend come down for a week and I hadn't seen her since January but those are basically excuses and I should probably just continue with the story so that you don't get angry at me. Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**Warning for this chapter: Well ok, there's lemon in this chapter (Afterwards tell me if I should change the rating to M) but I've never written a lemon scene before, ever, so I doubt it'll be any good (plus they're kind of really awkward to write. Like really awkward. Lol enjoy anyways!**_

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 17: She's given up, but I'll keep fighting. **

I jumped in and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was in castle corridors. I could see Alice tearing off pieces of her own dress to hold to her nose while Tarrant looked at the floor with miserable eyes.

"Pinch your nose and look down." I told Alice as I walked over towards Tarrant and put a hand on his back. "Come on, Tarrant. Stop wallowing in your own self pity and come to Otherland with me. I'll help you break the news to Mel." I told him and he didn't move an inch.

"Hatter. Seriously, if you come back home right now there's a huge chance that Mel will actually take you back." I informed him and I still got no response. Alice decided this would be a great time to throw herself on him, and I know this because she slipped an arm around his neck and kissed him, and for some reason that I never hope to understand he kissed back.

When she pulled away she sat next to him and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Stay here, with me. I wont ever make you leave your home. I wont ever force you to conform. Stay." She pleaded and I almost puked at the fake sencerity.

"Tarrant, if you stay any lounger I doubt Melicia will ever forgive you." I told him and he got up and fallowed me towards the mirror/portal to my world. His eyes were a mix of bright orange and saddened grey. Anger and Misery.

I jumped in the portal and found myself in my bedroom with the one and only Mad Hatter beside me, exsept I was sitting on the floor and he was already up and walking towards Melicia's room.

I didn't move because I was afraid to shake the tension anymore than it already is.

So let's just say, I was afraid for both of them.

_~Melicia~_

The man I loved walked into my room. He had the miserable grey colour of eyes and looked even more miserable than that. I wanted to make him feel better. I wanted to see him happy. I wanted for him to be mine, but saddly he wouldn't let me do any of those.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and didn't kiss him. I just wanted him to know that I was there. "Are you ok?" I asked before realising what a stupid question it was. Of course he's not ok. He looks more miserable than ever.

But he surprised me more than he ever has before when he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me with more passion than ever before.

He pushed me on to my bed and started to undress me as I did the same for him. His hands travelled up and down my body. Carressing and kissing every inch of it. Earning loud moans from me.

He placed his member in front of my enterance and waited. What was he waiting for? An invitation? I nodded thinking he might have been waiting for permission and he slipped inside of me. Penetarting it for the first time. And it hurt like hell.

One thing led to another, and I found myself panting beside him in my bed.

Tarrant slipped out of the sheets and started to dress before slipping out of the room.

I was too confused for words.

I jumped out of my bed and slipped on some underwear and pale blue faded, worn and ripped skinny jeans and a bright pink tank top before running out of my room and around the house. I still couldn't find Tarrant. Where was he?

I found Echo sitting on the couch with a sad expression on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked towards him. "Tarrant went back to Underland. I don't think he's coming back, Mel." He told me and I felt my knees weaken.

He couldn't leave me now, could he? That would be cruel. That would be stupid. That would be unpredictable, but then again, The mad hatter wasn't predictable. Ever.

I didn't even notice the tears that were now streaming down my face. One after the other. Echo sat down next to me and gave me a comforting hug. "Ec, what the hell am I going to do?" I asked as I wiped some of the tears from my eyes. "I don't know, Mel. What are you going to do if he doesn't come back?" He asked and my world cracked. That thought never registered in my mind. But now it was the only thing that was clear and not hazy.

What would I do if he stayed with Alice in Underland?

**Authors note: That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Anyways I'm going to update sooner rather than later. I pinky swear! Review please!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls**

**Ps: I think I MIGHT be writing another fanfic after this one. Like a sequel to a sequel…anybody have any ideas as to what that might be called?**

**Pss: How do you think this fanfic is going to end?**


	18. Chapter 18: My heart was left with you

**Authors note: Salutations! I'm so sorry for the extremely long absence, being grounded sucks. I hope you can all forgive me. Anyways, I've decided I'm going to write a 1shot (maybe a 2shot) as another book in this series since the way I've decided to end this one is rather say and I don't want to keep it that way! Oh and by the way, the inspiration for this chapter is the song "anything but ordinary please" by Avril Lavigne because of the part that goes "somebody ripped my heart out, and leaved me here to bleed" Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 18: My heart was left with you.**

3 weeks have gone by. 3 weeks with no contact from the guy I thought loved me the way I loved him. 3 weeks of pretty much hell. Echo told me everything about what happened in Underland while I wasn't there and it's been 3 weeks since it all happened. 3 weeks since I gave up my virginity for him. 3 weeks since I last saw him. 3 frigging weeks of wanting to go crazy, or wishing I could just die.

But worst of all, I've spent the last few days wondering what the hell I'm going to do since I'm pregnant. If he doesn't come back I'll have to raise it on my own, since personally I couldn't live with myself if I cot an abortion.

What the holy frig am I going to do with myself? I'm a wreck. I've eaten, but I haven't tasted any of it. I've spoken to people, but nobody could hear my voice. I've listened to people, but the words seemed so unfamiliar. I've tried to feel others people pain, but it seems like my heart with the rest of my love and care was taken away. It left with him. Now I had nothing.

I grabbed a pencil and my sketchbook and stomped outside. It was drizzling, and the water felt nice on my greasy hair and face. I hadn't taken a shower in a few days now. It's not like I had a reason to, no one important was coming to visit me. I just had a depressed falsely optimistic gay brother too wrapped up in his own world to see that I was bleeding and a worried but not knowing what to do grandmother who was too afraid to hurt me to say anything.

I still had the engagement ring. I still had the drawings and one of his hatpins, but I didn't have him. He was gone. He left me, and for Alice no less! How could he do that to me? How could he do that to us? He couldn't, but you know what, he had no problem doing it.

I let my hands move the pencil. I wasn't controlling it anymore, it was moving itself. I didn't even know what I was drawing. It could have been random lines, or a flower for all I knew. It wasn't a flower or random lines though. Although I was just using a pencil, I could see that I've drawn a girl in her early teen years. My hand reached for the coloured pencils and I continued to draw. I still had no control. I still had no idea what I was drawing; I just knew that the outcome was going to be important.

When I was finished I regained control of my hand and I starred at the drawing in front of me. Nothing could explain what was going through my mind as I tried to take in the drawing.

There was a girl who was probably about 15 in the picture. She had long curly orange locks the same colour as Tarrant's and hazel eyes. She was wearing a purple tee shirt with a picture of a ninja dinosaur on it and a jean miniskirt. She had long legs and she was thin. She had a bright smile on her face and I had used the white pencil instead of the peachy one to describe her skin tone. I started to wonder who she was.

"_Her name is Noire, Melicia. She's what your daughter is going to look like" _My mind told me and I let my fingers trace her before turning back to old things I've drawn. I looked at the picture of Tarrant that was in between 2 pages and I feel the tears start to fall down my cheeks. When did my world start revolving around him?

"Uhhh hi." Said an awkward voice from behind me. I wiped my tears and turned to face a tall, lanky blonde guy with soft brown eyes and California tanned skin. He was wearing worn blue skinny jeans and a black tee shirt. "Um, are you alright?" he asked as he took a stepped closer and sat down beside me. "I'm fine." I told him coldly and he smiled. "Of course your are. That's totally why you're crying. Because your life is that amazingly great." He told me sarcastically as he pushed some of the hair behind me ear and smiled at me. He really was gorgeous.

"Yeah, let's pretending that's the way it is." I told him as I shut my sketchbook with the picture of Tarrant inside of it. "Why are you sad anyways?" he asked as I looked up at the sun, which was coming out now. I didn't want to tell him, but I had to vent to somebody, and besides, I did need a new best friend. "My fiancé left me when he found out I was pregnant." I told him which wasn't that faraway from the truth. "If I were him, I wouldn't have left you." He told me and I was taken back. I wasn't sure how he meant that, or if he was flirting with me, but I did know that I was confused about it. "You're so pretty, and I bet you're really talented and amazing too. That's not the type of girl you leave with a kid, because some other lucky guy will come and pick her up and make her world." He told me and I starred wide-eyed at him. I didn't know his name, yet he found it appropriate to flirt – like that – with me right now?

"What? So one of your little brother's friend is hitting on you! I'm not gay and I'm only a month younger than you are!" he told me, slightly aggravated. "And I bet I'm way better looking and nicer than whatever guy you were with before. Give me a chance to prove it to you. I don't care that your pregnant, I just want at least one date." He told me and I shrugged. What was the worst that could happen if I let a guy into my life now? It's not like I had anyone else there for me right now and things couldn't get any worst.

"I'll give you one date to prove yourself." I told him and he smiled. "My name's Alex." He told me and I smiled back at him. "The names Melicia."

**Authors note: so that was that chapter! we're nearing close to the end, I hope you don't mind! Lol! Anyways, what did you think of this chapter, and what are your thoughts on Alex? It took me so long to put together who I wanted him to be and look like and act like that I was starting to think he wasn't worth it, anyways I hope you liked this chapter, please review!**

**Peace in**

**Mel swirls!**


	19. Chap19:I was happy, but now, i'm not

**Authors note: Zombie **_**charity**_** walk. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been getting read for a zombie charity walk this Saturday! Best idea ever! Anyways, I hope you guys have all been doing good, this story is really close to being finished and I'm sad to announce that the ending will, well, you'll see. Anyways, this fanfic wont be as long chapter wise, but I will be adding a oneshot to go with it, and I will tell you guys when it's up, so yeah, be prepared! It'll be the startling happy ending of this series, because the rest wont be! Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 19: Once upon a time I was happy, now, not so much**

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up before supper, and you might want to take a shower before hand," He pointed out jokingly and my eyes widened. I didn't realize it was so obvious.

I watched him walk inside and I looked up at the sky. The sun was now shining bright above my head. Drying me from above. It really was beautiful.

When I was sure that he was safely inside, I darted across the lawn and into my bedroom. I was in defienet need of some getting ready and I was going to make sure I had decent clean clothes to wear and enough make up to make my eyes pop.

I ran inside without realizing how fast my mood was picked up by one guy asking me on a date. It was probably just a pity date. I doubt he could actually be intrested in a pregnant girl.

Shit. I forgot about that one for a second. I need to tell Echo and Grams. God that ws bound to be awkward. I'm going to have to prepare for Echo giving me a lecture on why I should be lesbian, and Grams, she was going to have the "joy" of telling my mom, dad and Zen. Oh fucking god Dad is going to shoot me either that or make offmark arrogant side comments about how I slept around and I only got engaged to him because I was pregnant and I probably cheated on him.

Oh hell Alice. Why the hell does that make me think of her? Oh right, because Tarrant left me most likely for her. Doesn't he realize that she's plain evil? I hate him for choosing her, I hate myself for hating him and I despise myself for caring that he choose her over me. What does she have that I don't? She's old, a bitch, annoying, downright evil, but oh, right, she's _the _Alice so all of those things cancel out. She's _the _Alice so she's as close s any human can get to perfect. I **hate **her! I've never hated anybody besides my family, but I hate her almost as much, if not more, as them! At least they were decent when I was a child! Well at least Mom was sometimes, Dad never really had a "nice" side so I'm not sure how mom fell for him but, at least I was happy for the first little while of being with them! With Alice I hated her from the moment I met her! The icy cold bitch!

I walked into the living room and found my grandmother watching tv. I sat down besie her and curled my arms around her arm like I used to do when I was a kid. "What's wrong, Melicia?" She asked as she pet my head softly and I felt the tears streak my pale cheeks.

I took a deep breath which sounded suspicously like a sigh and sat there beside her. I missed this. Since I came back from Underland Grams and I never got to do this anymore. We used to be close, but now not so much. I missed her. Is it really possible to miss someone who is right beside you? I thiink it is. Why would I miss her if it wasn't?

The tears spilled faster and she wiped afew of them away and smiled softly at me. "Melicia, you know you can tell me anything at all and I will never go against you. I will always be there for you. Always." I smiled back at her and took another deep breath. Here it goes.

"Grams, I'm pregnant."

There was an empty silence before She wiped all the tears from my face and hugged me. "Don't worry Melicia. Everything will work out in the end. I'll always be here for you." I hugged her back and we stayed like that for a few moments. Neither of us daring to say anything at all.

That's when I heard a plate shatter in the kitchen. Echo heard, poor kid. He actually wanted to tell him personally, eaves dropping wasn't the way I wanted him to find out.

He stormed into the livingroom and stood infront of us. He was absoultely fuming. I could hear him gritting his teeth from here, and that was never good. "You mean to tell me that Hatter left you when you were pregnant?" He yelled and all I could do was nod softly. I couldn't think fo anything to help the situation.

Echo looked at the floor and started to pace. This wasn't like him. He usually had one idea at the end of another idea.

"That's it," he said as he looked at me pointedly. Before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. "Where are you going?" our grandmother asked as he opened the front door and then paused to look back at us.

His gaze was angry and frustrated. I felt bad for him. He wasn't used to all of this anger and deception. I was the one betrayed but he was the one feeling it more than me right now.

"Where you going, Ec?" I asked for my grandmother and he grabbed the doorknob and held it so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Underland. I'm going to kill that stupid bastard Tarrant, That bitch Alice and her annoying bratty children."

And then he slammed the door shut leaving us alone in the room wondering what we were supposed to do.

**Authors note: Echo seems to really like going back to underland to kill people doesn't he? Anyways I hope you liked it! Please, review, it makes me very happy when you do!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel swirls!**


	20. Chap20: you're just lucky im the gay bro

**Authors note: Well hello there you little weirdoes reading my stories! What's up? I hope all is well unlike what's going on in the story. Lol anyways yikes, I know it's been awhile (a really frigging long time even) and I'm sorry, so please accept this chapter where I MIGHT spare Tarrant's death. Read on.**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

**Ps: Oh right so I started a V for Vendetta fanfic and wrote a poem (same catergory), so if you're into that kind of stuff, why don't you go check it out? Kool oh, and yeah, that's where I got an idea for one of the sentences! ^.^**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 20: If I weren't the gay little brother, you'd be dead.**

~Echo!~

The bastard was going to die. He had to because nobody –and I really do mean nobody- plays with my frigging sister. Melicia deserve way better than some half mad asshole hatter, but of course she had to fall for him, and of course that can't be enough, no, the bastard also has to have a just as crazy stalker exgirlfriend that of course would ruin everything Mel wanted.

Stupid effing bastard.

I marched into the forest looking for the tree. I really didn't give a shit about kindness and giving people chances at the moment, because the stupid idiotic durragatory bastard couldn't even see what he was doing wrong!

I looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds have settled in and it started pouring rain. Why the hell is the weather being so bipolar lately? It's completely stupid.

I looked up at the rain and let the raindrops wet my body, clothes and hair before falling to my knees on the ground and enjoying the goodness -the purity- of the rain.

I realized right there and than that if I killed Tarrant now, I'd be killing apart of Mel with him, and knowing that I couldn't kill him. The stupid idiot was the same stupid idiot that Meliciaa loved so frigging deeply, or so she tells me. I have to wait for my revenge; like Sweeney Todd did in Sweeney Todd, exsept, he got killed by like a 11yr old, and that's not really on my list of things I want to do right now. Johnny Depp was really cute in that movie though – focus!

I had to think of a way to get Mel to move on so I could kill him, Alice, Echo and the other bitch, um, what's her name? It was Lore but now its… Mary? Marcy? Ok, mental note "ask Melicia what the hell her real name is, the sooner the better."

Alex. He would help for awhile, I had that dream, and I'm pretty sure it was him they were talking about, although, she didn't seem too happy about the entire prospect of marrying him, but it was just a dream! Those things aren't real, ever. I think there's like some thin line that stops it from being too real or something stupid like that.

Alex already told me that my sister (which I was going to go off on a limb and guess that he was talking about Mel, considering Zen isn't at our house) was kind of cute and that he asked her on a date, and she had said yes, so maybe she did like him! Maybe she'd be happy with him, and than, than I can kill the stupid goddamn hatter and his mistress and her stupid idiotic children! I'm adoring this plan.

I let the rain drentch my clothes and hair before walking further into the forest. I was still going to go to Underland, I had to make it seem like I went through with it for Melicia to even let go of him at all. I didn't have to say I did it, didn't have to imply I did it, but she had to assume I did it. Simple and easy.

I jumped down the rabbit hole and closed my eyes just as quickly as I had jumped. I landed and opened my eyes before the room seemed to tip over and I fell to the actual floor. Yeah that part stilled confused me.

I went through the same boring precautions before running to the white queen's castle. I was excited to be back, and maybe, you know, run into Edge and maybe understand why he's faking it, and if he's not and that's how he really is, you know, just kind of really beat him to a bloody pulp… Wow I've been quite violent today.

I ran into the castle gardens and walked on the path so that I wouldn't upset and flowers. "You don't even belong here," said a white rose not too far from me. "You aren't Alice or Melicia, you're just the brother, and you made things worst at that," Said another.

"You've come to hurt Tarrant and Alice, how dare you disrupt their love?" said another one in front of me in an angry voice. "I bet Melicia put him up to it, she's a horrid influence, look what she did to out Hatter! The madness has almost departed from his veins before she left and now he's just thrown back in deeper. Stupid girl." Said the same one who spoke first and I just kept walking. I held my head down and walked further down the path to leave the garden. This reminded me so much of my experiences when I lived with my parents, always telling me I didn't belong in theor society, always telling me I should die, always trying to bring Melicia into this because she always stood up to them for me, before I could fight anyone, when I was still just depressed that I was myself, because life would have been so much easier if I were born a little white straight boy.

I walked into the castle doors and tried to not burst into tears infront of the white queen when she asked me, "Echo, what's wrong?"

**Authors note: I'm sorry this chapter is soo short and really late! My bad! I was really grounded! Anyways I do hope it makes up for it! Please review! Arent you excited for the end of this fanfic!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**


	21. Chapter 21: Maybe love isn't so bad

**Authors note: Well hi, do you remember me? Yeah I know it's been forever but being sick and grounded kind of pulled me away from this story, plus I've just been in a terribly mood all week. One disappointment after the other I suppose does that to you. Anyways I really hope this chapter makes up for it! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls!**

**OH! Also, I'm going to be doing some RP, but basically, I'm the Mad Hatter and The Red Queen, in Kate 'n Kase 's fanfic, the name I'm not actually sure on, but when I figure it out, it would be kool if you could all go check it out! ^.^**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 21: Maybe love isn't as bad as it seems **

~Echo still!~

I let my head drop so that my hair was covering my face.

"Well, quite a few things, but right now I want to inform you that-" "Melicia is pregnant? I'm already aware. Though Tarrant, I fear, will not be willing to take responsibility. He has chosen Alice for better, and for worst," She told me sadly and it made me wonder if she wanted Alice gone too.

"Why are you here, Echo?" She asked as she realized I wasn't just visiting and I wasn't just coming down for tea. I don't even like tea. It's all warm and gross, but that's coming from the guy who doesn't even like coffee.

"Well I was going to beat the living daylights out of Hatter," I told her honestly and she nodded. "You wont," She said knowingly and I just smiled the smallest smile that seemed to make her smile grow before telling her, "I know, but it was worth a shot,"

She waved her hands in the air when a black hare walked in wearing a pink top hat and I took it as a signal that she wanted me to leave, so I slid down the hall and looked around for things I left here or any sign of Edge.

I walked down the cold and white hallways of her palace before looked desperately for a mirror. I had forgotten how fast time seemed to go here. It was already sunset! I picked up my pace and ran faster down the corridors and I couldn't find one person to help me, that is, until I saw Edge. He was just sitting up against a wall banging the back of his head on it every so often.

"Edge?" I asked as I bent down and saw he was crying, I may have hated his guts, but I loved him. Well, as much as you can love a person without knowing who they actually are. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated me? I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me? Oh, is that why you're here? To kill me?" He said in a morbid and cold voice, each word slicing me. His words hurt. But what hurt most of all was that I probably had said something like that.

Ignoring him, I sat down in the same position he was in beside him and looked at him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked and he snorted, "Like you don't already know, my own freaking mother pitted me against my first real boyfriend, made me kiss his sister-which was one of the most disturbing things I've ever done- and make him hate me just so she could get some half assed revenge or something. I hate her!" He told me in a rushed and angry way before banging his head against the wall again.

After that we sat there in silence, except for the occasionally sob in his part. I was thinking things through. A third of me wanted him back, another third wanted to beat him up and the other third, the last third, well, it just thought that he was the crazy sonofabitch I've ever met and that I need to work on who I fall in love with.

"Echo?" I looked at Edge when he said my name and he smiled the most pitiful, weak smile I've ever seen in the world before saying, "I know this might mean absolutely nothing, because I'm pretty sure you hate my guts right now, but I wanted you to know that," He stopped then and took a deep breath before looking me straight in the eyes, and I in turn, looked straight into his. "Well I love you, Echo." He said with determination and sadness in his voice, "And I'm sorry I scr-" he never got to finish his sentence because I pressed my lips unto his softly.

When we pulled away, I smiled weakly back at him while grabbing his warm hand before saying, "You know what, Edge?" I told him and he let his head tip sideways to a bit before asking, "what?" My smiled grew here and I let my free hair push his hair back before letting it fall to my side carelessly. "For some reason I love you too," I answered.

_~Melicia!~_

I was talking with Alex and my mood shifted dramatically. I didn't explain to him about Underland, I just told him that Tarrant lived a few towns down, but Alex still assured me that Echo would never be able to kill anybody, though he'd probably fight him, and he'd most likely win.

Though Alex was giving me new found hope, I was still miserable, it's just he made it easier to put it out of my mind for awhile. He made things a little bit better.

"You know what my older sister told me once?" He asked me to break a silence. And I shook my head, I didn't even knew he had a sister, "My sister used to tell me that 'hope, is anything or anyone that can make you smile or laugh for a few moments' though she told me that just before she was diagnosed with cancer." I was taken aback by the fact that he could say that with a smile on his face, but it was funny how right she was. "Is she ok now?" I asked him and he just laughed. "Ok? She's still in the hospital but with the way she's been doing I don't think she'll ever die! She's like a god! Invincible even!" He told me and I smiled. I was glad she was doing all right, although, with Alex, I could already tell that he would have said the same thing if she was dying.

"What's her name?" I asked him and he just smiled, "Jennifer, if you want to meet her I can introduce you guys sometime, I'm sure you'll love her." I smiled back at him and nodded.

Things didn't seem so bad any more.

**Authors note: Sooooo how are you guys liking the Alex/Melicia pairing? Is he toooo happy? And what about his sister? Anyways I hopes you liked it, it always makes my day when I get a couple reviews for this story, so don't forget to, REVIEW! **

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	22. Chapter 22: is that really her?

**Authors note: Oh hell. I'm amazed you guys put up with me. Like literally, there should be a warning on my profile as to why I leave randomly, oh wait, there is. It says "I started school. They're giving me homework. Buzz the hell off" lol not that you guys get in my face about updating considering you never REVIEW! And I'd say no one reads this story except my stats says people do! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 22: Is that really her? **

Alex brought me to the hospital a couple days later to show me his sister and I was afraid of what I was going to find. He said she was doing fine, but that could just mean she's doing terrible, and is on the brink of dying.

I walked into room 186 and saw a woman, who was probably about 24 or 26 lying in a bed. She was tan, and had dark blue eyes that weren't icy at all. She was extremely thin and smiled at Alex when she saw him enter the room.

"Al, didn't think I'd be seeing you here today. Who's the chick?" She asked in a happy but strained voice as she sat up straight and looked at me up and down before turning back to Alex. "Jen, this is my girlfriend, Melicia." He told her and I looked at him. Was that what I was? His girlfriend? Were we officially going out?

Jennifer smiled at me and nodded her head before looking back at Alex, as if she was afraid to address me. "She's wearing bright pink, Al. That's not even a real colour. It's a half colour." She stated before looking back at me and adding, "I'm sorry but pink is just a lighter red." I smiled and laughed a little and she turned back to Alex, "And did you go and knock her up or something? She has her hand on her stomach area like a pregnant lady."

I drew a deep breath and held it in. I didn't know if he was going to tell her that I was or if I was going to have to lie, or if I was going to be forced to tell her. This was all Tarrant's fault… and a little bit of mine for being willing.

"Jennifer!" he shouted like that offended him, even though in his eyes you could see he just swiped it off. "What? I thought it was a reasonable question!" She shouted in defense. I smiled at the way the two were interacting before admitting to her my secret, "I'm pregnant, but it's not his,"

She smiled at me and said, "thank you for telling me the truth, unlike my stupid stubborn little brother who always seems to want to be responsible for everybody else's problems." Alex glared at her for that and Jennifer just rolled her eyes with a sly smile on her face.

"So, Melicia, was it? Who's the baby's daddy if it isn't ol' 3 inch over there?" Jen asked me and I had to muffle a laugh while Alex starred at his sister with wide eyes. "My ex-fiancé." I told her and she nodded, "oh so you aren't some pregnant slut who Alex decided to bang, ok then." I laughed once again and was amazed by the energy this girl contained. She was lively and always filled with conversation topics, questions and retorts. I liked her.

"are they treating you alright here?" Alex said in an attempt to steer the conversation to a different topic. Jennifer just shrugged, "They refuse to buy my takeout food, they wont let me eat my stake like a french guy, they refuse to let me wear my motorcycle boots around the hospital, and this," she paused and pointed to the blue hospital dress, "Is the worst fashion statement I've seen in ages, I mean litterally, pink bitch over there looks better dressed then me," She told us and we starred at her, since that wasn't an answer to his question.

"Soo…?" Alex said like he needed to know the rest because he wasn't able to guess, "_so _I absolutely hate it here." She put a little too much emphasis on the 'so'. Alex just rolled his eyes before pulling out a Macdonald's bag from his backpack. Jennifer's face had gone from dry and sarcastic, to energetic little kid just by seeing the Macdonald's food. "Awww man, you brought me real food? You should have! Give it here!" She said as she ripped it from his hands and ripped open the bag so she could unwrap her new gifts. I was started to wonder right about now how long she had been in here.

"Jen, I think Mel and I should get going," Alex said as he watched his sister chew on the fatening foods violently. "Mmhmm. Come back soon, kay?" She told us and we just nodded before walking out of the hospital.

When we got outside I felt the cold autumn wind blow through my hair and I got shivers through my body. "are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Alex asked and I shook my head, "No, I'm good, thank you."

We walked and he did most of the talking as I let my thoughts slide do lesser matters. I knew I should probably be paying attention to him, but he was just so damn easy to ignore.

"So what do you think of her?" I stared at him blankly for a few moments after that question.

"Think of who?" I asked curiously.

"Jennifer, my sister," He told me and my eyes widened and I was surprised I hadn't figured that one out. I wasn't that much of an idiot… was I?

"Oh I thought she was… interesting and a little different…Kind of tomboy-ish." He laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah, that's Jen for yeah." He told me as we continued to walk down the street. It was the time of year were the leaves had just started to change colour, so they were more so beautiful then they were when everything was orange, or at least in my opinion anywyas.

"Oh and just so you know," he said as he stopped walking and smiled at me, "I swear to god I'm not 3 inches long, that's just Jen's idea of halarity." I giggled and smiled at that before finishing the rest of the walk home, without one thought of Tarrant slipping into my head.

**Authors note: So…..What do you guys think? We're coming to the end of this, but im iffy on what way I want to end it, but that doesn't matter, anyways I hope you guys are all going well, and at this point in time I feel as if I need to beg to get you guys to review.**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	23. Chapter 23: Time Warp

**Authors note: So… Wow umm I'm actually kind of embarrassed of my lack of updates on this story. But I swear I have a good reason; School has given me loads of projects and I recently found out my stupid boyfriend is to the other side of the country and Death Note is my new unholy obsession, so I'm sorry, so if you could forgive the wait that'd be kool. **

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Chapter 23: Time Warp**

~Melicia~

"Mel, I was wondering, and I thought it'd be really kool if we got married." Alex stated and my eyes widened, giving off my surprise and I smiled, because I liked Alex, he was kool and interesting and funny, but inside, I was shaking my head. Inside, I was throwing up. Inside, I was dying.

Not that I should be surprised that this question came up, here we are, sitting on our bed in our home beside my I year old baby girl, Noire Memory Hightopp. Under normal circumstances, I would have made her take my last name, however I figured that if Tarrant ever did come back for me, she might as well have his name, right? Anyways, he we are, sitting on our bed in our 2 bedroom apartment, watching her as she draws. Outsiders would think this is the 'happy-perfect-little-family', however let's get real, those don't exist, and I'd never have one, not that I want one anyways, but it'd be nice to actually be able to have a normal life.

Oh god, I sound like Tarrant.

Oh god, did I just get proposed to? **QUICK! **React!

"Uh, yeah, um, Al, I'm not too sure about that." I told him truthfully, he had to understand and not take it personally. I'm not going back to Grams without Echo there, and he wont be there because he's staying in Underland.

Alex faced me and looked me in the eyes with complete sincerity as he told me, "Melly, I'd never, ever leave you. I'm not him. Haven't I proven that? I don't care about anything, I just want to be with you and for you to be happy." He told me as he pressed his soft lips to my own. Little did he know that I was going to be able to use that knowledge against him.

"I know that, it's just I'm worried," I told him after I pulled away, only twisting the truth slightly. I didn't like lying, and I wasn't very good at it at any rate.

"About what? The only way I will ever leave you is if you tell me to, the minute you say those words, I'll be gone and I won't come back. I promise" I took a deep breath. Alex was quite persuasive; I found that out already, I didn't want this… Attention. I'd prefer to be able to say and act how I want, and having to hold back because I don't want him to be offended.

When he saw that I wasn't convinced he wrapped a hand around my waist softly and squeezed me. "Dearest, most amazing Melicia, will you marry me?" I looked at Noire, who was still coloring outside the lines on the pages of her coloring book. She looked completely innocent, and I sighed. I needed to do what was best for her. I may not like being a mom, but I'll be screwed if I don't make any effort whatsoever to be a good one.

"Okay… I'll marry you," I told him in an uneasy tone and frowned inwardly at myself for doing so, he was sure to notice and comment on it or something; this was Alex we were talking about, however, it never happened. Instead, I found a grinning Alex kissing me on the forehead before ruffling Noire's hair. "Noirey, aren't you excited to really have some sort of a Daddy?" he said and she just smiled without looking up from her coloring book, still completely engrossed in coloring the pages.

I looked at the three of us and thought to myself. I didn't know if this was how normal family functions, or if it was just my own (though I was leaning towards just my own), but I didn't like it. Did normal mothers end up with the second choice? Do they all lose the only guy they'll ever love with their entire heart? Did all said second choices have to be this damn oblivious? Did they have to care so much about said mother? Did normal children know both of their parents or did they always get brought up by a parent and a stranger?

I sighed quietly. I knew for a fact that this wasn't normal and that I wasn't normal, but I still tried to convince myself it was. Hating your parents wasn't normal, leaving said parents wasn't normal, having your little brother as a best friend wasn't normal, finding wonderland wasn't normal, winning against a queen wasn't normal, falling in love with a mad man wasn't normal, getting pregnant and engaged by said mad man that would just leave you for his ex wasn't normal and ending up with Alex wasn't normal either. I just wasn't normal, and I was going to have to learn to accept that.

I kissed Noire on the forehead before picking her up and carrying her to her room and placing her in her crib. "G'night, Noire, I love you," I told her as I kissed her on the forehead once again and she giggled before waving her pale hand as if to say good bye, "Nighty night, Mommy." She told me and I smiled before turning the light off and slipping out of the room.

Maybe my life wasn't normal, but that didn't change the fact that I had to make an effort to make it good for the people around me. From this day forth, I never want to hear a word of the old Melicia. I never want to speak of her past relations, they were pointless and they only caused stress. I never want to hear tell of the days when she was too weak to think, for I'm not lounger that person.

For once in my life, I'll act like an adult, swallow my false pride and expectations, and take one for the team.

_**The End… (well exsept for the epilogue )**_

**Authors note: and that was the last real chapter of "A Hatter in otherland", I'm going to add the epilogue soon, and I'm not going to make a triquel, mainly because I don't have the time. Anyways, the chapter gets it's name from the song from "the rocky horror picture show" which is the best movie ever and you really should watch it. Please review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	24. Epilogue: It Took Long Enough

**Authors note: Wow. Even for the epilogue my updating sucks lol 8D anyways I hope you guys have all been well, I know that I've been really busy and that Death Note is my current obsession, so if you like it then you should check out some of my dozen death note fanfics lol anyways I got a B for my first time in spelling in French (I got to a French school and I cant spell in either languages I know,) so this was the first time I've gotten over a C since 2****nd**** grade, (and that was because I cheated so I don't think that even counts) so I hope you like this epilogue guys! Please tell me what you think.**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

_**A Hatter in Otherland**_

**Epilogue: It Took Long Enough**

Echo was sitting beside me in the tent that was my changing room for my outdoor wedding. Yes, I'm having an outdoor wedding in the middle of a dead winter, don't ask me why, because I'm not sure why I choose to have it on this day, it just seemed like something the old me wouldn't do.

_You can't ignore me for long._

"Mel, you got to get the dress on soon. The hairdresser hasn't done your makeup or hair yet there's only an hour left till' show time." He told me as he got up, grabbed my hands and pulled me off the blue couch. Tears started to fill my eyes. This was it. Today was the day I lost everything that reminded me of my old self and that ass fuck of a Hatter, Today was the wedding day.

_I'm always there, everybody can see me, and you're not fooling anyone._

"Mel, do you really wanna' be with the Hatter this much?" Echo asked as he wiped my tears away before looking at Edge who was sitting somewhere further across the room. Edge immediately got up and walked out of the tent/bridal changing area, leaving me and Echo alone.

_Do you really think you're doing the right thing? Alex will get over you. Leave. You don't have to do this._

"No, I don't want to be with him. I never do. I don't like him. Tarrant is an obnoxious, insane idiot and I never want to see him again." I said as I turned Echo around so he was looking the other way before unzipping my new _blue – _normal jean blue – skinny jeans. I already told you I didn't want to be the real me any more, there was no reason, so why where pink – a colour that reminds me of Alice vs. Me, Underland and Tarrant – when I could just wear normal blue jeans and a white long-sleeved wool shirt and a black vest over it.

_Listen to me! If you ever want to be happy again, stop hiding me! Are you ashamed or what? What about all that crying you did in Underland over Hatter? Was it worth anything whatsoever? Are you really just going to give up? _

Echo passed me the white long sleeved dress that puffed out at the west that was my wedding dress without turning around, and I quickly took my vest and wool shirt off before slipping the dress on and putting the black vest I had just taken off on my shoulders and slipping on some black fluffy boots. Everything I had just did, should have been done with emotion, however I had lost the battle and my emotions weren't something I showed openly any more. I had my secrets now.

_Fine. Give up. Surprisingly we're more alike then you seemed to think we are. And you're still apart of me._

"Edge is bringing him here. I'm not going to let you waste your f-ing life away because of you're screwed up version of reality." Echo said as he turned around and nodded in approval once he saw the way the clothing looked.

_Ahhh I wise man, see! He has some knowledge! You have none!_

"I don't want to see him. I don't want to be with him. I don't like him anymore."

_Liar. And a horrible one at that. I guess we share that trait._

"Stop it, Melicia. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. And **stop it! **Stop lying to me. I don't care if you lie to every oher human being in the world, I do **not** want you lying to me!"

_I told you that you were bad._

I just stared at my brother and he sighed. "You know I had a dream about this, and then you cried and walked down the isle to Alex and lived a I-don't-even-want-to-know life. It made me feel horrible and I felt like it was my fault, but it's not my fault. It's nobody's fault, I won't even blame Alice because she can honestly be kind, and don't you even dare to tell me that you don't get cruel when you're jealous." He stoppe and he looked at Noire, who was playing happily in the corner with a bright red ribbon.

_You really should listen to me more. I'm always right you know._

"Melicia, be selfish, lately you haven't been and it's been weird. Stop caring about other people, and take what you want. I swear to god I'm going to go take crayolas and end up drawing all over this f-ing white dress to make it pink so that I'm satisfied and I feel like you are you enough." He ended as he pulled out a pink sharpie from his pants pocket. I rolled my eyes before noticing that the tears were gone, I could do this.

"Echo, I have the capabilty to be selfish again, and I will, but if I want Tarrant, does he even want me?" I asked when I noticed that the voice in the back of my head was silent. There the one that was always commenting, always making clever remarks was silenced. I was at peace with myself.

"Oh Melly, wait till' I tell you the whole story," He said with a smiling gracing his features before putting his arm around me and guiding me towards a pink dress on a chair. I could hear Tarrant's voice getting louder as the second past, and for the first time in my life, I was confident in what I was doing, and I could honestly tell myself, that things were actually going to be okay. No more tears, no more horror, no more anger, just happiness.

_**The Final 'The End'**_

**Authors Note: and that concludes "a Hatter in otherland." There will NOT be another book in the series nor a glimpse of how they lived afterwards. I decided to live the rest of the wedding and their lives open because I want to hear what you want to happen in a review! So for the last chapter, do me a favor and review how they think they should live their lives to the very last detail and even throw yourself into the story if you want to! Thank you for reading, I hope I didn't dissapoint!**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


End file.
